Être traqué ou être celui qui traque, second volet
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: ATTENTION WINCEST. UA. Sam veut désormais contrecarrer son destin, accompagné de Marc, Thomas et tous ceux qui ont voulu le suivre dans sa quête. Dean, qui ne l'a pas oublié, continue de le chercher désespérément Vont-ils finir par se retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Déjà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2011 avec tous mes voeux de bonheur, de santé et de réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez.

Ensuite, ce n'était pas tellement ce que j'avais prévu. Cette fic devait être postée qu'après un OS que j'avais fait pour un concours, comme cela avait été dit...

Le hic est que notre cher admin ne les a pas encore publié et par conséquent, je ne peux pas encore la poster. =_= Bref...

Pendant ces vacances, j'ai entrepris de commencer cette fic que j'ai rapidement fini puisque je n'ai mis qu'une semaine et demie. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira autant

que j'ai eu le plaisir de l'écrire.

**ATTENTION **: Déjà, l'histoire qui suit est un **WINCEST**. Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous pouvez vous diriger vers une autre fic. De plus, pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui va suivre, il

faut avoir lu le premier volet qui porte le même titre. Et, pour finir, je tiens à dire que cette seconde partie est la dernière. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre à la suite.

Voilà.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Être traqué ou être celui qui traque, second volet.**

**Chapitre premier.**

Un jeune homme travaillait sur son Impala, chère à son cœur. Cela lui permettait de ne plus réfléchir à tous ses problèmes, à ne plus penser au monde qui l'entourait et à oublier quelques instants la peine qui l'incombait. Cela faisait un an qu'il s'était mis à _sa_ recherche. Une année qu'_il_ l'avait quitté, qu'_il_ l'avait abandonné pour régler la tâche qui _lui_ avait été assignée. Mais, malgré les moyens déployés, il ne _l_'avait pas retrouvé, pas un seul indice, pas une seule trace.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? J'aurai pu t'aider…_

Aucune larme ne tomba de ses yeux. Il n'en avait plus depuis longtemps à présent. Il en avait assez versé après son départ précipité. Des pas retentirent sur les graviers de l'allée le sortant de ses songes. Il se détourna du moteur de sa Chevy et observa le nouveau venu.

« Dean, je viens de recevoir un appel de Jim. Il semblerait qu'il y ait du grabuge du côté du Montana. Il y a eu une dizaine de meurtres ce dernier mois.

-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

-La seule chose que les survivants de ces attaques ont pu retenir est le hurlement semblable à celui d'un loup.

-Tu penses que…

-De toute façon, nous devons le vérifier. »

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer. John le regarda fermer le capot avant de le suivre jusqu'à la demeure de Bobby. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à souhaiter que cette fois-ci était la bonne.

_Je te trouverai, Sammy._

_

* * *

_

Un loup à la fourrure marron et portant une tâche argentée sur son poitrail venait de quitter la ville de Bigfork et parcourait le bord du lac située à une dizaine de kilomètres. Une fois assuré qu'il n'était pas suivi, il s'enfonça dans les broussailles de la forêt toute proche, Flathead National Forest, et se mit à courir. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au milieu d'un camp. Les personnes présentes sortirent de leurs occupations pour le fixer. L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de lui, en souriant.

« Alors, Tom, des nouvelles ? »

Le loup se transforma et laissa place à un jeune homme de forte carrure, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus-verts.

« Il y a de l'agitation en ville. Un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu. Il semblerait qu'ils soient au courant qu'on est dans les parages.

-Qui ne le serait pas ? s'énerva une troisième personne, Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes dans cette forêt et nous n'avons encore rien fait. Que sommes-nous censés attendre ? Ne devons-nous pas nous préparer à un assaut de leur part ? Déjà qu'ils sont plus redoutables et plus nombreux que nous, si en plus nous les laissons s'organiser pendant que nous ne faisons rien, la guerre est déjà perdue d'avance. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent d'un peu partout parmi la vingtaine d'individus. Tom soupira et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna.

« Vous saviez à quoi vous vous attendiez en nous suivant. Nous sommes contre l'idée de faire la guerre et si nous pouvons l'éviter, autant le faire. La violence n'est utilisée qu'en dernier recours. Après, si cela ne vous plait pas, vous êtes toujours libres de partir.

-Ne me dis pas que cela te satisfait, Marc. Tu sais pertinemment que nos ennemis actuels ne sont pas pour les méthodes qu'on qualifierait de "douces". Tout ce qui les anime est le sang, le meurtre, le désespoir, les pleurs des victimes. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il faut se préparer à la bataille qui s'annonce.

-Je ne fais que suivre les directives de Sam et cela me suffit. S'il estime qu'il n'est pas encore temps de mener la guerre, je le crois. Il me semble que si vous l'avez suivi, c'est bien parce qu'en plus d'être un excellent combattant, Sam use d'autres méthodes plus pacifiques. La violence n'est que le dernier moyen dont il a recours. Ai-je tort ? »

Les têtes se baissèrent et tous repartirent à leurs occupations. Tom sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que Marc s'approchait de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua ce dernier en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Je ne suis parti qu'une demi-journée, rigola le brun.

-C'est trop long. »

Tom l'embrassa dans le cou avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparaient. Le brun retira quelques mèches blondes de devant les prunelles bleues de son compagnon. Contrairement à lui qui s'était coupé les cheveux, Marc les avait laissé pousser, tant et si bien qu'il devait les nouer.

« Tom ? »

L'appelé examina la mine inquiète de Marc et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Crois-tu que Dean a entendu parler des meurtres ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère en tout cas. Il serait temps qu'ils se retrouvent.

-Moi aussi. Seulement, Sam ne semble pas très ravi de cette possibilité.

-Il ne veut pas le mettre en danger, c'est normal.

-Tu as surement raison… »

Le brun l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui prendre la main et de marcher hors du campement. Marc ne dit rien et le suivit, sachant où son petit-ami comptait le mener. Ils avançaient à travers les arbres et les feuilles mortes pour finalement arriver sur le lac. Là, sur un énorme rocher avancé sur l'eau, se trouvait un loup de couleur noire couché, la tête qui reposait sur ses pattes. Les deux jeunes hommes le rejoignirent avant de s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui.

« Sam ? l'appela Tom, Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer mais… nos amis s'impatientent. Tous craignent de ne pas être préparés à une éventuelle attaque du clan d'Eric.

-En même temps, c'est compréhensible, renchérit Marc, ils sont habitués aux combats tandis que notre groupe n'est pas formé d'experts. »

Le loup bougea alors, révélant une tâche blanche sur sa patte avant droite. Une seconde à peine écoulée et l'animal avait laissé place à Sam. En une année, il n'avait pas réellement changé, veillant simplement à ce que ses cheveux restent longs mais sans plus. La seule différence venait sans aucun doute de sa perte de poids et des quelques cernes noires qui décoraient ses yeux. Sans dévier son regard du lac, il demanda :

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Les rassurer ? Proposa Marc, ils n'attendent qu'une parole de ta part, Sam.

-Je sais… Seulement, je ne veux pas les mener à un combat qui s'avère perdu d'avance. Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, ils ne sont pas aussi entrainés que nos ennemis. Les pertes s'effectueraient plus de notre côté que du leur si on engageait la guerre.

-Tout le monde le sait. Mais, ce n'est pas en restant à attendre une mauvaise manœuvre de leur côté qu'on va faire avancer les choses, Sam. »

Le concerné jeta un regard noir à Tom, avant de se redresser.

« Si tu veux prendre les commandes, ne t'en prives pas, Tom. Crois-moi, si je pouvais échanger mon destin, je le ferai volontiers.

-Sammy… »

Sans un mot de plus, l'appelé s'éloigna du rocher. Marc fusilla son compagnon avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami.

« Sam…

-J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Sam, s'il-te-plait. Ce n'est pas très sûr par ici. Nous sommes en territoire ennemi et…

-Je reviens rapidement, Marc. Promis. »

Après un dernier sourire, Sam se transforma en loup et partit. Le blond attendit quelques instants avant de sentir Tom approcher.

« Je n'arrive plus à savoir comment me comporter avec lui, avoua-t-il, j'ai l'impression de faire gaffe sur gaffe…

-Tom, soupira son vis-à-vis, tu n'as pas besoin de te conduire comme un vice-capitaine ou je ne sais quoi encore. Reste tel que tu es, agis comme l'ami que tu as toujours été avant qu'on ne quitte Blue Earth.

-Les temps ont changé, Marc. Si Sam ne se décide pas à donner ses directives, beaucoup de nos précieux alliés vont s'en aller.

-Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il souhaite, remarqua son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ?

-Sam sait qu'une terrible bataille est sur le point de commencer. Tout comme il sait que l'issue sera fatale pour la majorité de ceux qui nous ont suivi jusqu'ici. Or, tu le connais surement mieux que moi pour savoir qu'il est contre les sacrifices inutiles. »

Tom ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Oui, il le savait parfaitement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé auparavant ? Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

« Je suis un imbécile.

-Mais, tu vas te rattraper. Et puis, on est tous un peu fatigués, donc, on dira que c'est normal. Je suis certain que Sam a déjà oublié. »

Le brun posa son front contre celui de son amant et sourit.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Je me le demande. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de retourner d'un pas lent à leur campement.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre. **

**Quelles sont vos impressions ? Cela vous plait-il ? **

**Laissez une review pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être. Cela dépend de si la fic plait ou pas. Sinon, je supprime. XD**

**Bisous. **

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

avec les merveilleuses reviews que j'ai eu, je ne peux que mettre la suite . Oui, je suis très influençable MDR

Je remercie vivement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est-à-dire :** Lily Jolie, Milael, Aniyaoi** et **Fredee**.

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau volet qui j'espère vous satisfera. ;-)

En réponse à **Fredee**: Tu peux tenter de me tuer mais, tu ne me trouveras jamais muhahahahahahahahahaha et si par malheur, ça arrivait, ben, t'aurais pas de suite. XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie de te retrouver pour cette fic également. Bisous.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Second chapitre**

Sam, toujours sous sa forme de loup, continua de courir dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau et but quelques gorgées.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?_ lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.

-Je comptais aller observer nos ennemis de loin.

-_Sam, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils pourraient te sentir._

-On verra bien.

-_Sam…_ »

Ignorant son loup, le jeune homme reprit sa course. Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sentit l'odeur de plusieurs semblables. Respirant un bon coup, l'animal s'avança prudemment jusqu'à arriver sur une mini-falaise. De sa hauteur, Sam voyait quelques hommes parmi des loups. Ils semblaient s'entrainer durement quand un cri les en fit détourner. Le cadet des Winchester suivit la direction de leurs regards pour découvrir une jeune fille attachée à un arbre. À ses pieds, s'étendait une immense mare de sang et quelques os que Sam devinait être des restes humains.

Un rire grave résonna et l'espion vit un homme de grande envergure s'avancer vers la demoiselle. Il passa une main dans les cheveux roux de sa future proie et les renifla.

« Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle, je ne dirai rien. S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi partir.

-Avez-vous entendu ce que nous demande notre chère invitée ? ironisa celui que Sam identifia comme étant Eric, le chef du clan.

-Pouvons-nous nous amuser avec ? s'enquit l'un des hommes de la meute. »

Eric sourit avant de prendre le menton de sa captive. Il l'embrassa de force puis, se détacha d'elle.

« Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Elle est à vous. »

Aussitôt, des acclamations s'élevèrent de la troupe alors que la victime criait. Quelques-uns la détachèrent avant de la trainer au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Sam voulut se manifester mais son loup l'en empêcha.

« _Cela_ _ne servirait à rien sauf à y perdre ta vie. Elle est déjà condamnée._

-Mais…

-_C'est fini, Sam. Si tu agis maintenant, tu mènes ton clan à sa perte._ »

Le loup retourna son attention au sordide spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les hommes-loups se la jetèrent, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple ballon, puis, l'un d'entre eux la mordit. Elle se débattit, en vain. Le sang les rendit fous et la minute suivante, elle était dévorée par les bourreaux qui s'étaient transformés.

Sam, ne supportant plus ces agissements, repartit. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour revenir au camp. Aussitôt, Tom et Marc vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement, fit le blond.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Tom, inquiet du teint pâle de son ami. »

Mais, pour toute réponse, il eut droit à Sam qui vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille, en pleurant. Le brun resserra son étreinte autour de son corps tremblant pour le ramener plus près de lui.

« Sssshhh, c'est fini, Sammy. Tout va bien. »

Marc fit reculer les curieux qui s'étaient avancés.

« Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

Tom prit le cadet des Winchester dans ses bras et s'éloigna un peu. Il s'installa sur une vieille souche d'arbre, son compagnon sur ses genoux. Il attendit, tout en lui frottant le dos, qu'il lui parle.

« C-c-c'était horrible…Cette fille… elle devait avoir mon âge et j'ai rien pu faire.

-Sam, de quoi tu parles ?

-J-j'ai…j'ai été observer le clan d'Eric afin de voir à quoi nous pouvions nous en tenir. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es malade ? Tu voulais te faire repérer ?

-Non, je…

-S'ils t'avaient senti, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il te serait arriver et… »

Sam se débattit afin de s'extraire de son étreinte.

« Sam…

-Lâche-moi. Quoi que je dise ou fasse, de toute façon, ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça… je… »

Ses nerfs lâchèrent. Sa peine, sa détresse, sa colère qu'il gardaient enfoui en lui, ressortirent et il sanglota contre le torse de son ami qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas te voir dans le même état qu'il y a deux mois. Te voir mort une fois me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas besoin de le revivre une seconde fois, et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Marc. En plus, cette fois-ci, nous n'aurons personne de compétent pour te remettre sur pieds. Tu comprends ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça doucement. Tom posa sa tête sur la sienne et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Marc qui s'assit à leurs côtés.

« Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? l'interrogea le nouvel arrivant.

-Pas que je sache. Mais, j'attendais qu'il se soit complètement endormi. »

Son bien-aimé lui sourit avant de se lever.

« Rassuré ? lui demanda-t-il.

-De ?

-Que Sam ne t'en veuille pas et qu'il vienne toujours te voir lorsqu'il va mal. »

Un sourire de Tom lui répondit. Celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur l'endormi et suivit son amant jusqu'au camp. Il espérait vivement que cette histoire prendrait bientôt fin.

* * *

L'Impala se stoppa devant l'église de Blue Earth. Dean en sortit, suivi par son père et Bobby. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus venu ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la demeure juxtaposée à l'édifice religieux et aussitôt, son cœur se serra. Cette place, tout comme cette ville entière, lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

« Dean ? s'inquiéta John.

-Je vais bien. »

Il le suivit jusqu'à la demeure du pasteur qui ouvrit presqu'aussitôt. Il les salua avant de les faire entrer. Lorsqu'il vit l'aîné des Winchester, il lui fit une accolade.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Dean.

-Moi aussi, Jim, lui répondit son vis-à-vis en resserrant l'étreinte, Désolé de ne pas être passé plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ta part. »

Dean lui sourit avant qu'ils ne partent tous en direction de la cuisine. Là, Jim exposa ce qu'il savait de l'affaire.

« Bigfork et ses environs comptent un grand nombre de criminalité. Seulement, depuis deux mois, les crimes ont redoublé d'ardeurs. Du jamais vu, selon les polices locales. Alors que certaines affaires semblent être des cas que nous qualifieront de normaux, d'autres relèvent du surnaturel. Beaucoup des victimes qui ont pu en réchapper disent avoir entendu des hurlements de loups ou même d'avoir été attaquées par des loups.

-Il pourrait s'agir de loups-garous, remarqua John.

-C'est vrai. La seule différence est que certaines ont rajouté qu'elles les avaient vus se transformer en humain ou inversement.

-Des hommes-loups. »

Jim acquiesça.

« Mais, pourquoi les attaques ont-elles redoublées depuis deux mois seulement ? interrogea Bobby.

-Ayant côtoyé des hommes-loups, j'ai réussi à me faire quelques connaissances parmi eux. J'en ai interrogé un qui est prêt à nous guider là-bas. Il m'a certifié que Sam ainsi qu'une vingtaine de leurs semblables s'y trouvaient afin de mettre un terme à cette guerre contre les humains. Le fait que les meurtres ont pris plus d'ampleur est en quelque sorte un défi qui a été lancé à Sam.

-C'est ta connaissance qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Dean.

-Oui.

-Depuis quand tu le connais ?

-Un peu avant le départ de Sam mais…

-Et, tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire plus tôt que t'en connaissais d'autres ? On aurait pu savoir les déplacements de Sam et des autres bien avant.

-Il n'a pas réussi auparavant et…

-Il suffisait de les secouer un peu, s'énerva le jeune chasseur en se levant de sa chaise, Bon sang, Jim. Tu sais que je le cherche depuis un an.

-Dean, tu te calmes.

-Ne me dis pas…

-Tout de suite, hurla John. »

Surpris pas le ton de son père, le jeune homme se rassit.

« Cet ami, il peut vraiment nous guider à Bigfork ? demanda Bobby à son ami.

-Oui. Il me l'a assuré. Il pourra sentir leurs odeurs et nous diriger à travers la forêt.

-Très bien. On accepte son aide, reprit John, dis-nous ce que tu sais d'autre, s'il-te-plait. »

Le pasteur continua de donner les informations qu'il détenait. Dean écouta malgré tout. Son regard se reporta alors sur son ami qui arborait, lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, une mine affligée. L'aîné des Winchester se mordit la lèvre, honteux. Rares étaient les fois où il avait crié sur un ami et encore moins sur Jim, qu'il respectait, tout autant que Bobby, Caleb ou son père. Remarquant une nouvelle fois l'air attristé de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses oncles, il se promit de s'excuser auprès de lui quand l'occasion se présenterait.

En attendant que ce soit le cas, il se concentra sur les informations échangées qui lui permettraient de retrouver son cadet, son amant.

_Je te retrouverai, Sammy._

_

* * *

_

**Alors ? Cela vous plait-il toujours ? **

**Laissez une petite review au moins sur un chapitre pour me faire savoir que vous lisez et que vous aimez. **

**Car, des alertes pour favoris, c'est bien mais, une review (même unique), c'est encore mieux.**

**Merci à vous tous de l'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

j'espère que vous allez bien. Et pour cette belle journée (ou pas...) qui commence, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Mais, tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé précédemment. Un grand merci à **Lily Jolie, Jujulacelte, YoungSammy, Madoka83, Aniyaoi, Fredee** et **Justane**.

En réponse aux anonymes :

-**Madoka83** : Je suis contente de savoir que ce volet pour le moment te plait autant que le premier. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt peut-être.

-**Fredee** : Les retrouvailles entre les frérots tardent un peu mais, c'est normal. Pas avant le septième chapitre XD Allez, courage ;-) Merci pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Troisième chapitre**

Marc se trouvait dans une des tentes qu'ils avaient monté depuis deux jours. Il lisait, les sourcils froncés, le journal qu'avait ramené son petit-ami de la ville le matin même. C'était devenu presque un rituel que Tom se rende à Bigfork afin d'en apprendre plus sur leurs ennemis mais également, pour récupérer des provisions pour le clan. Les nouvelles du jour étaient terribles et le meurtre qui faisait la Une lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Comment avaient-ils pu ôter la vie à une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, aussi sauvagement ? Les autorités avaient déclaré qu'un paquet parsemé de tâches de sang avait été envoyé aux parents. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient ouvert, ce n'était que dans le but d'y découvrir un doigt avec une bague et une mèche de cheveux, ayant appartenu à leur défunte fille. Cruel.

Du bruit sur sa droite le fit sortir de sa lecture. Un sourire vint se coller à son visage alors qu'il reposait le journal à ses côtés. Au moins, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient subi depuis une bonne année à présent, seules deux choses le faisaient sourire : son amant et son ami qu'il considérait comme son petit-frère. Ce dernier remua dans son sommeil, grognant au passage contre la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait par la toile de la tente.

« Sam. C'est l'heure de se lever. Il est déjà tard. »

Un autre grognement lui répondit alors que les dernières mèches châtains disparaissaient sous la couette.

« Sammy, lève-toi.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, geignit le plus jeune.

-Ça risque pas. Il est pratiquement onze heures et tu dors depuis hier après-midi. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Sam abaissa légèrement la couverture et le fixa, les yeux plissés.

« J'ai dormi tant que ça ?

-Tu en avais bien besoin.

-J'ai l'impression d'être encore fatigué. »

Le cadet des Winchester se mit sur le dos, en baillant, sans pour autant retirer l'édredon. Marc, s'en inquiétant, posa sa main sur son front.

« Tu es un peu plus chaud que d'habitude.

-Ça ira, assura le plus jeune en se rapprochant de son ami.

-Faudra quand même surveiller ça. »

Ne recevant aucune protestation du jeune homme qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un gamin, il baissa son regard pour constater qu'il s'était rendormi. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Marc ? Sam ? »

Le premier appelé releva la tête vers l'ouverture de la tente au moment où Tom entra. Celui-ci les fixa quelques secondes avant de s'approcher doucement vers eux, sans réveiller l'endormi.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore réveillé ? chuchota le nouvel arrivé.

-Si. Il y a quelques minutes à peine.

-Et il s'est rendormi ?

-Oui, juste avant que tu rentres dans la tente. »

À ses dires, le brun posa sa main sur le front de Sam et soupira.

« C'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour tomber malade.

-Une nuit de sommeil, quelques médicaments et je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux très vite.

-Je vais aller en ville en acheter, dans ce cas.

-Ok.

-Tu surveilles le camp ?

-Je voudrais bien mais je crois que ça va être difficile. »

Pour le lui prouver Marc lui montra le bas de sa chemise dont Sam tenait fermement un bout dans son poing. Tom rigola tout en recouvrant un peu mieux l'endormi. Il embrassa son amant et quitta la tente. Le blond attendit quelques instants puis, s'allongea près de son ami et le ramena contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour toi ? Vivement qu'on en ait fini avec cette histoire pour que tu arrêtes de te surmener et que Dean reprenne son rôle.»

* * *

L'Impala se gara devant une station service un peu avant Fairfield. Ses occupants en sortirent et tandis que John s'affairait à faire le plein, les trois autres se rendirent à l'intérieur du magasin afin de s'approvisionner jusqu'à Bigfork. Dean attrapa quelques bières avant de jeter un œil sur ses oncles. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'aperçut que Jim. Alors qu'il inspectait le magasin, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Bobby ? Préviens la prochaine fois que tu fais ça.

-Désolé, gamin. Je ne te savais pas aussi peureux. »

Le dit-peureux le fusilla du regard avant de prendre un paquet de sucreries.

« Tu comptes l'observer encore longtemps ou bien aller lui parler ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle de Jim. Si tu crois que tes regards en biais sont passés inaperçus, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Dean soupira, conscient de son indiscrétion. Un regard en direction de son ami pasteur lui serra de nouveau le cœur. Jim, la mine toujours peinée, remplissait ses bras de vivres, plus que ce qu'il leur fallait et l'aîné des Winchester sut qu'il en prenait également pour Sam, Tom, Marc et surement les autres hommes-loups qu'ils verraient.

« Profites-en. Je m'occupe de ton père.

-Merci, Bobby. »

Le vieux chasseur lui pressa l'épaule avant de quitter la boutique. Dean partit rejoindre son ami qui se dirigeait vers la caisse. Ils payèrent et repartirent vers la voiture. Le plus jeune vit Bobby discuter avec son père qui avait presque fini le plein. Il attrapa le bras du pasteur qui en fut surpris.

« Jim, il faut qu'on parle.

-Dean, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai compris.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est vrai, j'aurai dû t'en parler mais, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je sais combien tu es triste depuis qu'il est parti seulement, je te connais assez bien pour savoir qu'en te divulguant n'importe quelle information le concernant, tu n'aurais pas pris le temps de réfléchir et tu serais parti au risque d'être déçu une fois de plus. Je préférai être …

-Jim, stop. Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus à propos de ça. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J'ai hurlé ça sur la colère. Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Je sais que tu n'as songé qu'à mon bien en ne me révélant rien et, je t'en remercie. Vraiment.

-J'y croirai presque, lui répondit son oncle, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

-Jim, je t'assure que c'est vrai. Je m'en veux d'avoir haussé le ton envers toi. Je tâcherai à l'avenir de ne plus le refaire. Je te respecte et je te remercie de te soucier de moi et… et de Sam, Tom et Marc. »

En voyant les yeux écarquillés de son oncle, Dean sourit.

« Tu as pris un peu trop de nourriture pour nous quatre.

-Tu manges comme quatre à toi tout seul.

-C'est ça. Mais, je ne mange pas de salades, autres crudités ou encore des fruits.

-Tu n'es pas seul à faire ce voyage.

-Peut-être mais, je sais que tu as pensé à eux. »

Le pasteur resta quelques secondes à le fixer avant de lui sourire franchement, ce que n'avait pas vu Dean depuis leur départ.

« Tu me pardonnes ? lui demanda-t-il tel un petit enfant.

-Qui serai-je pour ne pas te l'accorder ?

-Merci, Jim. »

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la Chevy.

« Tu as pris des vivres pour un régiment, Jim ? ironisa John. »

Le pasteur leva les yeux au ciel et déposa ses paquets dans le coffre. Cinq minutes plus tard, les chasseurs reprenaient la route, sans arrêt jusqu'à Bigfork.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ? **

**Cela vous plait-il toujours ? Voulez-vous une suite plus rapidement ? **

**Eh bien... une review pour le signaler ;-)**

**Je vous remercie tous, lecteurs et reviewers, de continuer à lire ce volet. **

**Un grand merci.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien. ^^ Et pour cette belle journée, voici un nouveau chapitre de la fic. ;-)

Je remercie ceux qui ont reviewé le précédent, à savoir : **Namikaze, Lily Jolie, Aniyaoi, Justane** et **Fredee**. Un gros merci à vous. .

En réponse aux anonymes :

-**Namikaze **: Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le premier volet et que pour le moment, celui-ci te plaise autant. J'espère que ça durera. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fredee **: Rha, toi. Mais, non, je ne veux pas te faire mourir. Qui me laisserait des reviews sans cesse sinon ? Je ne pourrai pas faire ça. Ce serait tout simplement horrible. Mais, les retrouvailles, si elles

durent, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-toi qu'elles seront encore mieux appréciées et plus jolies XD Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous et à bientôt ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre**

Tom revenait de la ville, l'air préoccupé, lorsqu'il se fit aborder par ceux de son camp.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu, répondit-il.

-Les échéances sont de plus en plus courtes. Ils nous provoquent. »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la tente qu'occupaient son amant et son protégé. Puis, soufflant un coup, il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait abordé. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux marrons et une cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite. Même s'il était moins fort que Sam, Marc et Tom, il n'en restait pas moins respecté par tous, par son âge respectable et son expérience.

« Peter, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous en matière de combat.

-Sam, Marc et toi êtes beaucoup plus puissants que nous pour ça, réfuta l'autre.

-Sam est malade et je m'occupe de lui avec Marc. En attendant qu'il aille un peu mieux, puis-je compter sur toi pour les préparer? »

Peter acquiesça.

« Je commence immédiatement. Faites en sorte que notre chef se repose et guérisse.

-Merci. »

Le brun entra dans la tente, retrouvant son petit-ami éveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ces agitations ?

-J'ai dit à Peter de préparer le groupe au combat.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Marc, les sourcils froncés, Je croyais que ….

-Des nouveaux meurtres ont eu lieu aujourd'hui. Une couple et ses deux enfants. J'ai dit aux autres qu'il s'agissait d'un crime seulement afin de ne pas les exciter plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

-Ils ont réduit leur temps d'attaque.

-C'est du fait exprès. Je sais que Sam est contre mais, avons-nous encore le choix ? »

Marc secoua la tête négativement avant de regarder son ami, toujours endormi.

« Ça ne va pas lui plaire, remarqua-t-il.

-Je sais. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé et sa température a encore un peu augmenté. »

Tom vint se placer de l'autre côté de Sam et posa sa main sur son front pour le constater de lui-même. Il tendit alors le paquet qu'il avait dans ses bras : des médicaments et une bouteille d'eau.

« Faudra lui faire prendre ces cachets quand il se réveillera.

-J'y veillerai. Tu comptes t'occuper des autres ? Les entrainer ?

-Pour le moment, je reste avec Sam. J'y jetterai un œil tout à l'heure.

-Ok. »

Le plus vieux releva la tête pour apercevoir la mine songeuse de son amant.

« Marc, soupira-t-il, Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aurai voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement. »

Le brun l'attrapa par la nuque et l'obligea à se baisser pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir, Sam et toi, perdre la vie dans un tel combat. Je sais que nous sommes censés être des combattants sans peur mais…

-Depuis l'an dernier, tout a changé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua le blond, J'ai appris à connaitre Sam jusqu'à le considérer comme un petit-frère et j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi. Et puis, le voyage à travers tout le pays, dans le but de s'expliquer à propos de la destinée de Sam et calmer les dissidences, nous a permis de nous rapprocher un peu plus tous les trois. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tout peut s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre…

-Marc, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Le concerné baissa la tête et posa sa main sur le bras de l'endormi. Tom l'obligea à le regarder.

« Mon cœur, personne ne mourra. On veillera les uns sur les autres, comme on l'a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant et tout ira bien. Ok ?

-Il y a intérêt. Sinon je viendrais te botter le cul même si je dois aller en Enfer pour ça. »

Tom rigola avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Soudain, un murmure les tira de leur baiser.

« Moi aussi, je vous aime. »

Les deux plus vieux sourirent avant que Marc ne câline Sam par-dessus la couverture.

« Ah que je t'adore, toi. Continue de rester comme ça, mon chou.

-Arrête avec ce surnom, râla le plus jeune. Réserve-le à Tom.

-J'en ai déjà assez, fit l'autre.

-Oui. Celui-ci est spécialement fait pour toi de toute façon.

-C'est ça. Enlève-toi, tu es lourd.

-Même pas vrai.

-Marc, s'il-te-plait. Tu l'écrases. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Sam put retirer un peu la couette, se plaçant sur le dos.

« Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit le brun.

-Mal à la tête.

-Tom t'a ramené des médicaments, Sammy. Tu vas pouvoir en prendre quelques cachets.

-'kay. C'est quoi ces bruits ?

-Peter est en train d'apprendre les techniques de combat au reste du clan…

-Mais, pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune en se redressant.

-Sous mes ordres, continua Tom tandis qu'il l'obligeait à se recoucher.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ils ont de nouveau tué. Une famille de quatre personnes dont deux enfants. Un bébé de trois mois et un gamin de sept ans. Les attaques sont rapprochées et si nous nous préparons pas à la bataille toute proche, les pertes seront plus grandes que prévu.

-Je ne les laisserai pas se battre.

-Sam…

-Non. Ce n'est pas en quelques jours qu'ils vont apprendre ce que nous savons, déclara le plus jeune en s'asseyant, Si nous sommes de bons guerriers, c'est parce que nous combattons depuis le début de notre transformation. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix que d'user de ce moyen pour survivre. La majorité de ceux qui nous ont suivis n'en n'ont jamais eu besoin.

-Pourquoi les avoir laissés te suivre dans ce cas ? Pourquoi les avoir amenés ici, sur le territoire de l'ennemi ? s'énerva Tom, Tu pensais réellement qu'en venant en grand nombre, le clan d'Eric renoncerait ? Crois-moi, Sam, ils n'abandonneront jamais. Pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils souhaitaient. À savoir, toi, mort leur laissant le pouvoir et agir comme bon leur semble, ou vivant, à leur tête et les guidant contre les Hommes. »

Marc et Sam l'avaient laissé s'exprimer. Seulement, plus la tirade de leur ami avançait, plus ils fronçaient les sourcils, pas pour les mêmes raisons toutefois. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Thomas ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses déclarations. Il regarda Sam retirer l'édredon et se lever.

« Sam, recouche-toi de suite, lui ordonna Marc.

-C'est bon, je me sens bien. Où sont mes cachets ? »

Le blond les lui tendit et il les avala, sans eau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente, il fut retenu par le bras.  
« Tu es malade alors reviens te coucher.  
-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Tom, ironisa le jeune homme, Mais, je suis un grand garçon alors laisse-moi.  
-Sam… »

Un regard noir lui répondit et son ami se soutira de son emprise.

« Merde, jura Tom.

-Tu comptes faire encore beaucoup de gaffes de ce genre ?

-Je…

-Sam pensait bien faire en agissant de la sorte. Et même s'il a rassemblé des gens, il souhaitait jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille. Tu comptes le lui reprocher ? Est-ce que tout ce qui te motive n'est que la violence et la guerre, toi aussi ? Dans ce cas-là, tu t'es trompé de clan, Thomas.

-Marc… »

Mais, ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et quitta à son tour la tente. Le brun s'assit et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que son amant ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom complet, ce qui ne laissait signifier qu'une chose : il lui en voulait énormément. Il repensa à ses paroles et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver être un véritable imbécile.

En soupirant, il se transforma en loup et partit en direction du lac, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Vous a-t-il plu ? J'adore la relation entre les trois protagonistes. **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

**Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et vous exprimez sur ce qui va ou va pas.**

**Merci à vous de l'avoir lu et à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je m'excuse de cette absence prolongée. Ce chapitre aurait dû paraitre en début de semaine. Malheureusement, j'étais occupée (reprise des cours et pas chez moi) et

je n'ai pas pu m'assurer de le poster. Donc, je le fais maintenant, et bien entendu, vous en aurez d'autres ce week-end. ^^

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui continuent de me reviewer, c'est-à-dire : **Lily Jolie, Fredee, Madoka83** et **Aniyaoi**. Un grand merci à vous.

En réponse aux anonymes :

-**Fredee **: *rougis* je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour la suite . Car, disons qu'il y a eu quelques critiques sur un forum et du coup, je la redoute. Mais, si

ça ne vous convient pas... ben, je la reprendrai comme il se doit. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Madoka83 **: J'espère que ces retrouvailles seront à ton gout. ^.^ Il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre**

Lorsque l'Impala dépassa le panneau annonçant qu'ils entraient à Bigfork, Dean sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils retrouveraient Sam. Mais, comment celui-ci allait réagir en le voyant ? Il laissa son père demander deux chambres au motel alors qu'il sortait avec l'aide de Jim les sacs du coffre. Quelques minutes après, ils déposaient le tout à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Bien que l'aspect extérieur de l'hôtel laissait à désirer, l'intérieur était impeccable.

« Quand ton contact nous rejoindra-t-il ? s'enquit Bobby auprès de son ami.

-Il m'a dit de le prévenir lorsque nous arrivions, ce que j'ai déjà fait. Donc, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

-Ok.

-Que fait-on en attendant ? demanda Dean.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer par interroger les familles des victimes. »

Les chasseurs acquiescèrent et quelques minutes après, ils étaient déjà prêts pour leur enquête.

* * *

Comme les autres, Marc, appuyé contre un arbre, observait Sam qui montrait l'étendue de ses capacités. Son adversaire, Alex, un loup marron avec une tâche sur le flanc droit, était d'un excellent niveau, de la même trempe que Thomas ou lui. Seulement, face à Sam, c'était joué d'avance. Néanmoins, cela ne les empêchait pas de produire un beau spectacle. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite où des paris se faisaient entre les observateurs.

« Allez, Alex. Montre-lui qui tu es.

-Vas-y, Sam. Ecrase-le. »

Le loup noir, celui de son ami, esquiva sans aucun problème l'attaque frontale de son assaillant. Il eut comme un sourire avant de le provoquer en se couchant sur les feuilles mortes. L'animal marron grogna avant de courir vers lui. Sam se métamorphosa en humain, le prit par le cou et le maintint au sol.

« Trop lent. »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la foule en même temps que des huées. Sam relâcha sa prise et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Vos adversaires n'hésiteront pas à vous provoquer. Ne tombez pas dans leur jeu ou c'est la mort assurée. Apprenez à contrôler vos pulsions animales et sachez observer.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de combattre contre moi, Sam ? »

L'appelé se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et sourit légèrement. Marc descendait de la petite côte pour le rejoindre.

« Ouais, vas-y, Marc.

-Je mise sur lui.

-Moi sur Sam. »

Tandis que les paris reprenaient de plus belle, les deux amis se jaugeaient du regard. Puis, avant même que le signal ne soit donné, Marc se transforma en un loup à la fourrure beige avec une tâche sur la patte gauche arrière. Il s'élança vers le cadet des Winchester qui n'avait pas bougé. Au dernier moment, il se changea et para le coup porté par son opposant.

Marc mordit le haut de la patte tandis que Sam le faisait basculer en arrière. Ils roulèrent quelque peu, alternant les positions et se mordant autant l'un que l'autre. L'assistance ne disait plus rien, n'effectuait aucun geste, absorbée par le combat qui avait lieu. Finalement, les deux compères s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et montrèrent les dents, en faisant le tour de l'arène. Puis, les deux animaux s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre et quelques secondes après, deux hommes avaient pris leur place. Ils continuèrent de se frapper.

Sam mit un uppercut sur la joue droite de Marc qui en fit autant sur sa gauche. Le plus jeune se retrouva sous le blond, coincé. Enfin… c'était ce que ce dernier pensait. Avec un coup de pied à l'estomac, Marc se retrouva propulsé à deux mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour croiser le regard noir de son ami et il savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Le combat se poursuivit durant une bonne dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, alternant entre les loups et les hommes, les poings et les pieds, les esquives et les coups. Finalement, le cadet des Winchester parvint à faire un croche-pied à son camarade qui s'effondra au sol. Il le bloqua fermement et lui sourit.

« J'ai gagné. »

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et attendit que Sam le relâche, mais, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tu peux me lâcher, s'il-te-plait.

-Après que tu l'ais dit.

-De ?

-Que je t'ai battu.

-…

-Je peux rester comme ça autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Je suis plutôt bien installé, déclara le plus jeune en bougeant un peu sur le dos de son ami.

-Ok. Tu as gagné. Tu peux me relâcher maintenant ? »

Le gagnant lui tapota l'épaule avant de défaire sa prise. Il se redressa et l'aida à en faire de même. Ils furent applaudis par les autres. Ils se faisaient intercepter de tous les côtés, leurs amis ne souhaitant pas les lâcher, leur demandant sans cesse des conseils. Finalement, ce fut Peter qui leur vint en aide en tapant dans ses mains et en ordonnant :

« Bon, les gars, vous avez vu ce qu'il faut faire. À vous de jouer. Par groupe de deux et au boulot. »

Peut-être à cause du merveilleux combat que venaient de leur offrir les deux jeunes, tous les hommes-loups s'exécutèrent et firent ce qui leur avait été demandé. Marc passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam et l'entraîna avec lui vers leur tente, tout en remerciant d'un hochement de tête Peter.

Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant de se trouver devant leurs quartiers. Là, Sam n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter sur sa couette.

« Attends. Tu te changes d'abord.

-Oh, Marc. Je suis crevé.

-M'en fiche. Tu te déshabilles ou je le fais moi-même.

-Tu ne crois pas que Tom serait jaloux ? demanda Sam, choqué.

-Dépêche-toi au lieu de raconter des bêtises. »

Tout en rigolant, le plus jeune ôta son haut pour passer celui que lui avait préparé son ami. Il en fit de même avec le reste des affaires. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'enroula dans la couette. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit un linge froid se poser sur son front. Il les rouvrit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dors, le rassura Marc.

-Tu crois que Tom va m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

-Pour ?

-D'être si incompétent et de l'empêcher d'avoir une vie tranquille… avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas incompétent, Sam. Et tu ne nous empêches pas d'avoir une vie tranquille.

-Mais…

-Nous t'avons suivi de nous-mêmes. Si Thomas vient à te reprocher une telle chose alors, je lui en voudrais.

-Je suis désolé.

-De ?

-Tu t'es disputé avec lui par ma faute ?

-Sam…

-Je l'ai compris pendant notre combat. Certes, tu ne cherchais pas à me faire du mal mais, ton loup a un moment repris le dessus et… j'y ai perçu ta colère.

-Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi.

-Inconsciemment surement.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Je lui en veux. Il ne cesse de te crier dessus alors que nous savons combien tu souffres depuis un an. Tu n'as pas abandonné ton objectif et tu as continué de le suivre. Alors oui, nous n'avons pas notre petite vie tranquille dans un chalet ou une grande demeure, au bord d'un lac ou en ville, mais… cela ne me dérange pas pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on en termine le plus rapidement possible avec cette histoire pour qu'on retrouve Dean, Jim et les autres. »

Marc se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots sur sa droite. Il s'allongea sous la couverture et serra son "petit-frère" dans ses bras. S'il prononçait le nom de l'aîné des Winchester avec Thomas, il ne l'avait pas fait avec le cadet depuis quelques semaines après leur départ de Blue Earth. En effet, Sam se renfermait de plus en plus en l'entendant.

« Ssssh, Sammy. Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plait.

-Il me manque.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé… j'aurai pas dû en parler, je… »

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête avant de se coller un peu plus contre Marc, en continuant de pleurer contre son torse. Le blond posa son visage contre le haut du crâne de son ami et ferma les yeux. Il murmura des mots de réconfort dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par les évènements.

* * *

La nuit tombait et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles informations sur cette affaire. Ils revinrent au motel où les attendait, dans la chambre des Winchester, un homme aux cheveux longs non-attachés et brun, des yeux marrons et avec une barbe de quelques jours.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ? s'enquit aussitôt John en sortant son arme alors que son fils en faisait autant.

-Grant ?

-Salut, Jim. Pardon, Père Jim.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir en si bonne forme. »

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade avant de s'écarter.

« Je vous présente Grant, notre fameux guide. Grant, voici Dean, John et Bobby.

-Enchanté Messieurs.

-De même. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis, s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine. Jim proposa au nouveau venu une bière qu'il accepta volontiers.

« Alors ? demanda le pasteur.

-Depuis que j'ai rejoins leur camp, c'est-à-dire environ un mois, ils ne se doutent de rien. Je peux vous y conduire quand vous le souhaitez.

-Dès maintenant, c'est possible ? »

Grant se tourna vers Dean qui venait de lui poser la question. Il resta quelques instants interdit à peser le pour et le contre puis, lâcha :

« Je ne vous aurai surement pas refusé auparavant mais, la nuit est tombée et nous nous trouvons en territoire ennemi. Même si j'ai appris à connaitre le terrain depuis que je suis là, je suis loin de pouvoir vous protéger contre toute attaque du clan d'Eric.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Eric est le chef du dernier clan qui s'oppose à la décision de Sam consistant à ne pas faire la guerre aux humains. Lui et son parti sont plutôt pour prendre les armes et montrer au monde entier combien les hommes-loups sont plus puissants que les Hommes. Bien entendu, même s'il est censé nous diriger, Sam est contre cette guerre et se bat depuis une bonne année pour apaiser les dissidences. Il semblerait que tous ceux auxquels il a été confronté se sont ralliés à ses côtés. Le dernier en lice reste le clan d'Eric. C'est pourquoi Sam et quelques alliés se trouvent ici.

-Vous nous conseillez donc d'attendre demain pour les rejoindre ?

-Il vaut mieux, surtout avec les meurtres qui ont lieu en ce moment par les comparses d'Eric. »

John souffla sachant que la décision ne plairait pas à son aîné. Mais, ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix.

« Très bien. Nous nous y rendrons demain matin au lever du soleil. »

Comme prévu, Dean ne cacha pas sa colère et quitta la chambre pour se rendre sur le perron. Il s'y installa et termina sa bière. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il y eut des raclements de chaise à l'intérieur et la minute suivante, Grant venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé.

-De ?

-Je sais combien tu as attendu de le voir mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Je m'excuse de m'être emporté de la sorte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura l'homme-loup. »

Le silence, qui suivit ce pardon mutuel, ne fut interrompu que par Dean qui demanda, dans un murmure :

« Il va bien ?

-Aujourd'hui, il est resté dans sa tente avec Marc et Tom, le matin. D'après ce que nous avons compris, il était quelque peu malade. Il faut dire que ça n'a étonné personne du fait que nous savons tous qu'il ne se ménage pas. C'est pourquoi nous tentons, en vain il faut l'avouer, de l'aider du mieux que nous pouvons.

-Il n'a pas changé, sourit Dean.

-Ensuite, il a mené l'entrainement.

-Comment ça ? Quel entrainement ?

-Comme je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure aux autres, l'heure de la bataille approche et même si Sam fait tout pour l'éviter, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de nous apprendre comment nous battre. Cet après-midi, certains ont relevé le défi de le mettre à terre. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue. Nous avons été bluffé par ses talents même si nous en connaissions une partie. Marc a aussi fait un match contre lui. C'était serré mais, il a perdu également.

-Et Thomas ?

-Nous l'avons à peine vu aujourd'hui. Il y a depuis un moment, des tensions entre eux trois. Je n'en ai entendu qu'une simple phrase mais, un incident a eu lieu il y a de cela deux mois.

-De quel genre ? s'inquiéta l'aîné des Winchester.

-Je suis désolé mais personne n'a voulu m'en dire plus. C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou.

-Faudra que j'éclaircisse ça.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Jim apparut.

« La journée de demain s'annonce chargée. Il vaut mieux que nous mangions maintenant pour se coucher assez tôt.

-Ok. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, continuant de discuter de Sam et des autres.

_Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver, Sammy. Nous serons de nouveau réunis dans peu de temps. Attends-moi._

_

* * *

_

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous plait-elle toujours autant ou non ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

**Merci à vous de l'avoir lu et à ceux qui revieweront. **

**A bientôt. **

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde,

voici le chapitre suivant comme prévu. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou pas, mais, en ce moment, je ne reçois pas les alertes pour les reviews ou les chapitres de fics

en alerte. Dégoutée. C'est pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de réponse, Jujulacelte. =_= Désolée, je viens de la découvrir ta review.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé : **Jujulacelte**, **Fredee **et **Madoka83**.

-**Jujulacelte** : ravie de voir qu'elle continue de te plaire malgré tout ^^ Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fredee **: Désolée mais si le précédent chapitre avait mis une semaine pour être posté, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas chez moi. ^^ Mais, ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, donc,

les chapitres vont vite suivre. Contente qu'elle te plaise cette fic. Merci beaucoup. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Madoka83 **: Merci pour ta review. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

**Sixième chapitre**

Le son d'un pas léger près de la tente sortit Sam de ses songes. Il se redressa lentement afin de ne pas réveiller Marc qui dormait à ses côtés et vit une ombre, à l'aide du feu de camp qui brulait toujours, ressemblant fortement à un loup placé devant l'entrée. L'animal resta quelques instants debout à regarder de tous les côtés avant de se coucher.

_Celui-là…_

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture et tira la fermeture vers le haut. Aussitôt, le loup à la fourrure marron tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Rentre plutôt. »

Pour toute réponse, la bête rabaissa son museau sur ses pattes. Sam fronça les sourcils et commença à sortir de l'habitacle quand son ami grogna.

« Alors, tu viens ou je te rejoins dehors.

-…

-Et arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Dépêche-toi. »

Le loup laissa place à Thomas, un air peiné sur le visage.

« Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire.

-Non, assura le châtain.

-Il veut pas me voir et toi…

-Je ne suis qu'un crétin qui t'empêche d'avoir une vie tranquille avec Marc.

-Quoi ? Non. Où as-tu cherché ça ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me crier dessus et …, marmonna le plus jeune en se tortillant les mains, j'ai l'impression de vous gêner, d'être un véritable fardeau…

-Retire cette idée de suite de ton cerveau. Tu n'es pas une charge pour nous et tu ne le seras jamais, compris ?

-Mais…

-Si je m'énerve contre toi, c'est parce que…parce que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter les images de cet accident. Je ne souhaite pas répéter la même erreur qu'il y a deux mois, c'est tout. »

Sam en fut abasourdi durant quelques secondes.

« T'es qu'un imbécile. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Alors, maintenant, je ne veux plus en entendre parler et si je te surprend encore en train d'y penser ou je ne sais quoi, je te parle plus. T'as compris ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-De ne plus me parler.

-Non. Pourquoi ? »

Thomas rigola de manière si franche que son interlocuteur en fut offusqué.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, clama ce dernier.

-Ce sont les gamins qui agissent ainsi, Sammy.

-Pas obligatoirement. »

Alors qu'il allait se retirer, le brun l'attrapa pour l'enlacer.

« Que… ?

-Pardon. Je recommencerai plus. »

Sam sourit légèrement avant de l'entourer de ses bras également. Puis, il releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis et alors qu'il allait lui dire une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans la tente, une voix gronda :

« Bon, maintenant, vous rentrez. L'air froid pénètre dans la tente. »

Le plus jeune sursauta dans les bras de son ami alors que Marc apparaissait par l'entrebâillement.

« Et, ne me faites pas répéter ce que je viens de dire. »

Ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres du blond, ils se rendirent dans la tente. Sam se plaça presqu'immédiatement sur le côté afin de laisser la place du milieu au nouvel arrivant. Comprenant ses intentions, Marc le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, le faisant ainsi rire. Thomas sourit à son tour et vint s'installer entre eux deux.

Un silence régna quelques minutes avant que les deux amants n'entendent un léger ronflement sur leur droite. Thomas vérifia qu'il dormait vraiment et en profita pour contrôler sa fièvre. Il souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait complètement disparu. Il se tourna ensuite vers son petit-ami qui le regardait faire, les sourcils froncés.

« Marc, chuchota-t-il, je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi ces derniers temps.

-Sam t'a pardonné. Tu sais, par conséquent, que je l'ai fait aussi.

-Oui, mais, je tiens à m'expliquer avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le blond commença à lui tourner le dos et il l'en empêcha.

« Marc, s'il-te-plait, regarde-moi.

-…

-S'il-te-plait. »

L'autre s'exécuta lentement et les prunelles bleues rencontrèrent alors celles bleues-vertes. Thomas caressa la joue de son amant avant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le brun posa son front contre celui de Marc.

« Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, je voudrais qu'on mène une vie tranquille, loin de tout combat. Bien entendu, je ne pourrai pas trop m'éloigner de Sam et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Mais, j'aimerai qu'on ait notre petite maison à nous. Enfin… si tu le souhaites également.

-Et où ?

-Où tu voudras, lui répondit Tom en souriant, Tu es d'accord alors ? »

Le blond acquiesça avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux et Tom devint plus entreprenant, passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant, qui gémit.

« Je ne voudrai pas faire mon rabat-joie en ces magnifiques réconciliations mais… vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette tente. Donc, si vous voulez aller plus loin dans votre affaire, dites-le moi que j'aille dormir ailleurs. »

Pris sur le fait, les deux amoureux s'écartèrent avant que Thomas ne demande :

« Je croyais que tu dormais.

-J'étais en train quand j'ai commencé à percevoir du mouvement derrière mon dos.

-Rho, mais c'est qu'il fait sa prude notre Sammy, le nargua Marc.

-Pas du tout, répliqua vivement le plus jeune en se redressant pour mieux les voir, Seulement, je suis pas certain que tu apprécierais si je le faisais avec quelqu'un près de toi.

-Je rigolais, Sam, lui répondit le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Pas moi. »

Tout en retirant sa main au loin, il attrapa quelques affaires.

« Où tu vas ? s'enquit Tom en se redressant à son tour.

-Ailleurs. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

Marc soupira et l'attrapa par ses hanches alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la tente.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… »

Sam tomba en arrière entre ses deux amis. Il comptait se relever mais, Marc les recouvrit tous les trois.

« Tu restes là, gros bébé. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser dormir ailleurs, c'est hors de question.

-Je suis…

-Plus un enfant, compléta Tom, On le sait également. Allez, dors. »

Le plus jeune voulut se redresser, en vain. Marc, qui avait sa main gauche posée sur son torse, maintenait la pression, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Résigné, le cadet des Winchester ferma les yeux pour finalement s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres, après avoir senti la main de Tom passer dans ses cheveux.

* * *

**Et, encore un chapitre de terminé. Il est court, c'est vrai. **

**Mais, ce n'est que pour mieux apprécier la suite ^^**

**Et oui... vous avez bien deviné. Le prochain chapitre est celui des retrouvailles. **

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont un compte et qui ont laissé des reviews, mais... je ne reçois plus les alertes et je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou si c'est général. =_=

Je tiens donc à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent : **Aniyaoi**, **Fredee **et **Namikaze**.

En réponse aux anonymes :

-**Fredee **: Tu sais que tes reviews me font toujours rire. Toujours de l'impatience. . Merci beaucoup. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Namikaze **: Faut pas perdre espoir. Je l'avais dit XD Et c'est bien d'être une fille, non mais. On s'en fiche des machos XD Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous : les retrouvailles .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Septième chapitre**

Dean, son Beretta en main, suivait Grant qui menait la marche à travers la forêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que son père et ses oncles suivaient. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un lac.

« Souvent, Sam vient ici pendant plusieurs heures, fit l'homme-loup, Je l'ai aperçu quelquefois installé sur ce rocher à fixer le lac. »

L'aîné des Winchester comprit pourquoi en voyant combien la vue était belle. Connaissant parfaitement son cadet, il savait que c'était le seul endroit calme des environs et qui lui permettait sans doute de réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il en aurait fait tout autant. Dean se surprit à se promettre de revenir s'y balader en sa compagnie.

Le petit groupe reprit sa route et près d'une demi-heure après, ils se trouvaient dans le camp. Celui-ci, aux premiers abords, leur semblait complètement vide mais, l'agitation qui résonnait au loin les en dissuadait. Alors qu'ils faisaient un pas de plus, une voix somma :

« Je peux savoir ce que des humains et surtout des chasseurs font ici ? »

Les chasseurs en question se tournèrent, surpris, vers celui qui venait de parler.

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois de garde ce matin. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si ça avait été un autre de nos compères. Fais attention la prochaine fois, Grant.

-Marc ? demanda Jim. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Dean n'en attendit pas plus et s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te revoir.

-Ça faisait longtemps.

-Un an, lui rétorqua le jeune chasseur en s'écartant de lui.

-C'est vrai. Un an. »

Il lui sourit légèrement avant de se tourner vers les autres. Il fit une accolade au pasteur qu'il appréciait énormément puis serra la main des deux autres chasseurs.

« Bobby, je te présente, Marc, l'un des amis de Sam.

-Enchanté de connaître une nouvelle personne dans l'entourage de Sammy.

-Moi de même, lui répondit le vieil homme. »

Ils le suivirent jusque devant la tente qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis et leur indiqua un endroit pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs bagages.

« Grant, tu peux aller chercher Peter, s'il-te-plait. C'est son tour de garde.

-Ok.

-Merci. »

Il attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de se tourner vers Jim.

« Alors, comment es-tu parvenu à le convaincre de vous conduire ici ?

-Pourquoi ce serait moi le responsable ?

-Jusqu'à l'an dernier, tu étais le seul parmi les humains à être au courant de notre existence. Et, ceux que tu as aidé, ils ne jurent que par ton nom.»

Le pasteur lui sourit.

« Je lui ai raconté pour Dean qui cherchait son frère depuis un an. Il a accepté de suite de m'aider.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a rejoint le groupe.

-Entre autre. Il voulait également prendre part au combat aux côtés de Sam qu'il admire.

-Il t'a dit ça ? s'enquit Dean, quelque peu jaloux.

-Non, mais il suffit de voir son visage quand il parle de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait pour toi et lui.

-Y a intérêt.

-Rho, mais c'est qu'il est devenu possessif notre Deanou pendant notre absence.

-Toi, ta gueule. »

Alors que les deux plus jeunes se battaient gentiment, Peter arriva à leur hauteur.

« Marc, tu peux y aller et… Pasteur Jim ?

-Bonjour, Peter.

-C'est un plaisir que de vous revoir, s'exclama l'autre en lui serrant la main, Comment avez-vous su que nous étions établis ici ?

-J'ai mes propres sources.

-Je comprends. Vous êtes ici pour voir Sam ?

-Pet', arrête de poser autant de questions.

-Et toi, arrête avec tes surnoms, morveux. »

Marc rigola alors que son ami le décoiffait exprès. Des clameurs leur parvinrent.

« Qui sont les opposants ? s'enquit le blond en se rattachant les cheveux correctement.

-Sam et Tom. Le combat est bien engagé et je dirai que celui d'hier avec toi n'est rien comparé à celui-là.

-Mouais. Je vais voir ça. »

Alors que Marc invitait ses amis à le suivre, Peter pressa l'épaule de Dean en lui souriant.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Dean. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre son poste. L'aîné des Winchester rejoignit le blond qui l'attendait.

« Comment…

-Ton odeur se rapproche de celle de Sam. Et puis, tout le monde ici te connait au-travers de nos récits.

-Je suis si connu que ça ?

-Seulement parce que Sam aime bien parler de toi lorsqu'il a bu un verre de trop. »

John, Bobby et Jim rigolèrent alors qu'ils rejoignaient les spectateurs rassemblés autour de l'arène de pierres. En son centre, les chasseurs purent voir deux loups qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement s'affronter.

Le loup noir montra ses dents avant de fondre sur son adversaire, un loup marron, qui tomba à la renverse. Les animaux se mordirent l'un et l'autre, tout en se roulant dans la terre. Les acclamations s'élevèrent de nouveau tandis que les opposants s'écartaient. Soudain, Sam retrouva sa forme originelle et regarda à l'endroit où se trouvaient les chasseurs. Thomas, qui avait perçu le trouble de son ami, se transforma également. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les hommes-loups fixaient les nouveaux venus. Parmi les différentes paroles échangées, ils entendirent :

« C'est le Pasteur Jim.

-Qui l'accompagnent ?

-Deux ont une odeur semblable à celle de Sam.

-Qui est-ce ?»

Dean n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui l'importait était que Sam avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ce qu'il voyait dans ces yeux bleus si expressifs était de la tristesse mélangée à de la douleur. Puis, elle vira en une colère violente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui …

-J'ai rien fait, Sam, se défendit Marc.

-Alors qui ?

-Sam, doucement, tenta Tom.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer, gronda le jeune Winchester, ils ne devaient pas être là. Ils sont en danger maintenant. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Qui les a conduit ici ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Ayant aperçu du coin de l'œil Grant s'apprêter à lever la main, Marc rejoignit son ami en déclarant :

« L'entraînement est fini pour le moment. Nous reprendrons plus tard. »

L'assemblée acquiesça, comprenant les intentions du blond. Quand la place fut déserte, hormis les concernés, Tom se tourna vers son jeune ami.

« Sam, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient là avec nous que dans la ville.

-Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là.

-Ils se seraient retrouvés ici, tôt ou tard, s'énerva Marc, et tu le sais, Sam. »

Aucun des chasseurs n'osait intervenir, sachant qu'ils pouvaient aggraver la situation. Pourtant, Dean ne souhaitait qu'une chose : prendre son petit-frère dans ses bras, le réconforter et l'embrasser. Il voulait tout simplement le toucher, s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien retrouver après cette année d'enfer passée sans lui à ses côtés.

« C'est ma faute, avoua Jim, J'ai sollicité de l'aide auprès de contacts qui pouvaient se trouver à tes côtés. »

Sam regarda quelques instants son oncle avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

« Sammy… tout va bien se passer, ok ? le rassura Marc, On va veiller sur eux.

-Et puis, ils savent aussi se défendre, renchérit Thomas. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis, fit signe à Dean de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit. En entendant les sanglots de Sam, l'aîné des Winchester effaça les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et prit son cadet dans ses bras. Aussitôt, ceux de son frère vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou alors que sa tête se posait contre son torse, les larmes lui mouillant son tee-shirt.

« C'est fini, Sammy. Je suis là. Sssshhhh, ne pleure pas, mon cœur. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls au milieu de l'arène. Dean resta immobile à réconforter son petit-frère, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Au bout d'un certain temps, le plus jeune renifla avant de s'écarter de son aîné. Ce dernier lui essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser en douceur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna des lèvres si tentatrices de son cadet mais, celui-ci, sentant le contact se perdre, maintint sa prise sur son visage et l'embrassa avidement. Dean y répondit, plus qu'heureux. Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Pardon, pardon, murmura le plus jeune entre deux baisers, Je…

-Tu m'as manqué, lui répondit son amant, se fichant pour le moment des excuses de Sam.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit son vis-à-vis, Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Dean. »

Alors que Sam devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, l'aîné stoppa tout court à leur embrassade. En croisant le regard de son cadet, il fut surpris d'y découvrir de nouvelles larmes formées qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« Que…

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, c'est ça ?

-Hein ?

-Je… je m'en serai douté. Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre indéfiniment et puis, vu que tu as du succès auprès des femmes…

-Attends, l'interrompit Dean, De quoi tu parles ?

-Si tu as coupé court au baiser, c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas trahir ta compagne… Non ?

-Oh, Sammy. Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas pour ça. »

Tout en disant cela, il lui essuya de nouveau les perles d'eau.

« Je ne suis avec personne d'autre que toi. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je me mette avec une individu quelconque, une inconnue à mes yeux, alors que tu es le seul à compter pour moi ?

-En un an, tu as bien pu…

-Non. J'ai rien fait, si ce n'est que te chercher chaque minute qui passait.

-Pourquoi alors as-tu arrêté le baiser ? »

Comment son cadet avait-il pu rester le même après les épreuves qu'il semblait avoir traversé ? Il l'embrassa avant de lui répondre doucement :

« Si on avait continué, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai pu me retenir.

-À ce point ? rigola Sam en entourant son cou de ses bras.

-Par contre, ce soir, pas moyen que je me retienne.

-J'y arriverai pas non plus, de toute façon, lui soutint son cadet. »

Dean lui sourit et après avoir replacé une mèche châtain derrière l'oreille, il dit :

« Puisque nous sommes d'accord, que dirais-tu qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui attrapa la main et l'amena jusqu'au centre du camp où ils s'afféraient à préparer le repas.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**J'ai vu qu'il y en avait pas mal qui lisait la fic ou du moins, la parcourait.**

**Ce serait sympa de laisser une petite review pour savoir quel est votre avis la concernant.**

**Sinon... pas de suite. Na.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée.**

**Bisous et à bientôt. **

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre en retard, désolée ^^ Et, pendant que je vous tiens. **Une question pour ceux/celles qui ont un compte **: est-ce que vous recevez des alertes de la part de

pour vous avertir d'un nouveau chapitre posté, etc ? Merci de me répondre XD

Je remercie également ceux qui me lisent et encore plus ceux qui me reviewent : **Aniyaoi**, **Madoka83**, **Lily Jolie **et **Fredee**.

Je crois que je t'ai pas répondu **Lily **... car j'avais pas vu que tu m'avais laissé une review (je reçois plus d'alertes de ). Je m'en excuse. Donc, un grand merci à toi pour m'en avoir laissé une et contente que ça te plaise (^.^)

En réponse aux anonymes :

-**Madoka83 **: Ouais. En douceur, comme tu dis. XD Mais bon, ça va accélérer. Merci beaucoup de ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fredee **: Bave pas trop XD Ce serait embêtant que ton clavier ne marche plus après ça. MDR Je suis contente que les retrouvailles t'aient plu. Un gros merci pour tes reviews. Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. Merci. Bisous et à bientôt.

**ATTENTION **: **WINCEST. Je répète : Scène Wincest dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux/celles qui ne veulent pas lire, pas de soucis. C'est indiqué. Vous pourrez passer le passage à cet instant là. Merci. **

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Huitième chapitre**

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Pendant le diner, les hommes-loups avaient voulu en savoir plus sur leurs invités, même s'ils se doutaient de l'identité de Dean. Les chasseurs y avaient répondu du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, en passant des monstres légendaires qu'ils chassaient au quotidien à leur opinion sur divers points comme les hommes-loups.

À présent, Dean était assis à côté de son frère, sur une hauteur, à regarder l'entrainement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient tous disposés en groupe de deux personnes et s'opposaient les uns contre les autres. Si certains, dont Peter, s'en sortaient à merveille, ce n'était pas le cas d'autres.

« Pourquoi ne leur montres-tu pas comment ils doivent s'y prendre ? demanda l'aîné en montrant deux loups dont les coups étaient encore retenus.

-Je l'ai fait depuis hier avec Thomas et Marc. Il faut qu'ils apprennent par eux-mêmes.

-Pas sûr que ça marche.

-J'avais dit à Tom de me laisser faire, souffla le plus jeune.

-Pour ?

-Empêcher un massacre.

-Comment comptais-tu t'opposer au clan d'Eric sans personne pour te soutenir dans ce cas-là ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sam ne fit que fixer son amant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Tu aurais été toi-même au massacre, Sammy. Et, de toute façon, je ne suis pas certain que tu serais parvenu à éviter que quelqu'un te suive. Ces hommes-là, même s'ils sont faibles pour certains, t'ont suivi parce qu'ils croient en toi.

-Ils seraient partis depuis le temps, sinon, annonça une troisième voix. »

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Marc, qui venait de parler, et ceux qui le suivaient. Les chasseurs vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Vous avez abandonné ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

-On a beau leur expliquer que leurs adversaires ne leur feront pas de cadeaux, rien à faire, répondit le blond, désespéré.

-Je pense qu'ils ne comprendront que lorsqu'ils seront en situation réelle.

-Il sera déjà trop tard. »

Tout en disant cela, Sam se leva et descendit rapidement du rocher, après s'être transformé. Arrivé en bas, il redevint un humain et partit en direction d'un groupe, situé au milieu de l'aire d'entrainement.

« Je suis toujours autant surpris par l'aisance qu'il a pour se transformer, s'exclama Jim.

-En plus, il s'est encore bien amélioré, déclara Tom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? s'interrogea Bobby.

-Surement réussir là où nous avons échoué. C'est l'un de ses grands jeux, répondit Marc, dépité. »

Dean rigola franchement avant de retourner son attention sur son petit-frère. Celui-ci stationna auprès des deux loups qu'il lui avait désigné. Les autres groupes s'arrêtèrent pour se rapprocher et écouter les conseils donnés. Sam prit la place de l'un d'entre eux et commença à parler :

« En combat, il ne faut pas retenir ses coups. Un instant d'inattention ou de faiblesse et c'est la mort assurée. »

Toujours sous forme humaine, le cadet des Winchester provoqua son adversaire, un loup gris et une tâche argentée à la cuisse gauche. L'animal n'osait pas avancer et attaquer Sam.

« Alors quoi, Marshall ? Tu critiques et rigoles des autres mais, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. »

Le concerné commença à tiquer et s'élança une première fois sur son adversaire qui l'attrapa facilement par le cou. Sam le bloqua quelques instants avant de le relâcher et s'écarter de lui.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je ne pense pas que ta sœur serait fier de toi. Tu comptes te cacher derrière les autres combien de temps encore ? Tu souhaites retourner auprès d'elle et lui dire que tout ce que tu as su faire c'est de préparer le repas ? Jolie performance, Marshall. Je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie.»

Le loup grogna et courut vers le jeune homme qui, voyant qu'il avait atteint le but espéré, se transforma à son tour. Le choc fut terrible et ils tombèrent à terre tous les deux. L'animal gris attaqua son opposant avec violence, le mordant sur chaque parcelle disponible et en lui administrant des coups sur le museau. Puis, finalement, son rival reprit le dessus et parvint, après avoir repris sa forme humaine, à le bloquer de nouveau au sol.

« Là, là, c'est fini, murmura Sam en caressant la bête, C'est bon. Bien joué. »

Le loup gris laissa place à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il faisait une tête de moins que Sam, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons. Le jeune Winchester se releva et tendit sa main en sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut debout, Marshall resta quelques instants à contempler Sam qui lui tapota l'épaule, en souriant.

« C'est ce Marshall là que je veux voir en combat, à partir de maintenant. Ne retiens pas tes coups. En face de toi, tu auras un ou plusieurs combattants pour qui la seule motivation est de faire couler le sang. Compris ? »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça vivement la tête, ne trouvant aucune parole à dire. Son ami, Paul, le plus jeune de la meute du fait qu'il était âgé d'à peine seize ans, vint se poster à ses côtés. Il était plus petit encore que Marshall, de carrure chétive, avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains-blonds.

« C'est pareil pour vous tous, fit le chef à l'assemblée, Vous reprenez l'entrainement, toujours par deux. Imaginez qu'en face de vous, vous avez quelqu'un qui ne veut que du mal à vos proches, à des enfants, à d'autres familles ou tout simplement, à vous. Montrez-lui que vous êtes plus fort que lui. On reprend et que je n'en voie pas qui retiennent encore leurs coups ou c'est vraiment la cuisine qui vous attend. »

Des rires retentirent avant que les hommes-loups ne repartent en équipe.

« Sam ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers Marshall qui le regardait, inquiet.

« Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va. Retourne t'entrainer. Pareil pour toi, Paul.

-Oui.»

Le cadet revint auprès de ses amis. Aussitôt arrivé, Thomas lui attrapa sa main gauche pour l'examiner.

« Tom… j'ai rien.

-Tu te l'es foulé.

-C'est pas grave. Une bande et il n'y parait plus. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le plus jeune fut tiré par son ami qui voulait le trainer jusqu'à leur tente.

« Mais… Tom, lâche-moi.

-On s'occupe de ça d'abord.

-Je te déteste, hurla Sam. »

Thomas stoppa tout geste, sous le regard stupéfait des chasseurs. Marc rigola.

« Tu as eu tort de dire ça, Sammy.

-Pourqu… »

Le brun profita de cet instant pour le placer sur son épaule et se diriger tranquillement vers le centre du camp, comme prévu, sous les cris d'indignation de son jeune ami.

« Je vois que Thomas n'a pas changé depuis votre départ, fit John.

-Disons que ça s'est renforcé depuis deux mois.

-L'accident ? demanda Dean. »

Marc, bien qu'étonné, hocha la tête.

« C'est Grant qui vous l'a dit ?

-Il nous l'a juste évoqué, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il s'est passé.

-En fait, depuis ce jour-là, le comportement du clan entier a changé. Nous nous inquiétons tous à son sujet et je sais combien ce ne doit pas être marrant pour lui, mais, il est trop tard pour changer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous dirai rien. Je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas pleurer quand j'y repense alors je n'ose imaginer si je l'évoque. Vaut mieux que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous raconter l'histoire. »

Les chasseurs comprirent seulement que cela avait été beaucoup plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient, surtout si même Marc refusait d'en parler. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'entrainement fut arrêté pour deux raisons. La première était que les hommes-loups ne s'étaient pas ménagés au point que certains avaient quelques égratignures, sans grande gravité, et la seconde parce que Thomas et Sam n'étaient pas revenus. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés que personne n'avait besoin d'aide pour se soigner, le petit groupe se rendit à la tente mais n'y trouvèrent personne.

« Où sont-ils passés ? s'inquiéta Marc, en faisant le tour du camp.

-Respire, Marc, tenta Dean, Ils n'ont pas été bien loin. Peut-être ont-ils été se promener.

-Où ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Au bord du lac ? proposa John, L'endroit était plutôt pas mal et… »

Le blond courut en sa direction, Dean à sa suite. Au bout d'un temps record, ils y déboulèrent, essoufflés. Sam et Thomas, qui se trouvaient assis sur le rocher habituel, se tournèrent vers eux.

« L'entrainement est fini ? s'enquit le brun, en venant à leur rencontre. »

Son amant se contenta de le regarder, en colère. Et, alors que Dean allait répondre à son ami, celui-ci eut droit à une gifle.

« Que…

-Refais-moi un coup pareil et je te jure que je te tue. »

Sam, qui venait de les rejoindre, fut étonné de voir son compagnon en pleurs.

« M-Marc, je suis désolé. »

Il serra son petit-ami dans ses bras, le consolant du mieux qu'il put.

« J'ai crû qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.

-C'est ma faute, avoua le plus jeune, je voulais me rendre ici et Thomas n'a pas voulu me lâcher. On a pas pensé à te prévenir car je me suis dit qu'on ne resterait pas longtemps. »

Marc acquiesça doucement et son amant lui frotta les épaules avant de déclarer :

« Allez, on rentre. Tu vas te reposer un peu. »

Dean voulut dire quelque chose mais s'en empêcha en voyant son petit-frère marcher devant lui et passer un bras autour des épaules de Marc. Ce fut ainsi que le petit groupe rentra au camp.

* * *

La nuit était vite tombée et après le souper en réunion autour du feu, Thomas et quelques autres avaient monté deux nouvelles tentes. L'une était pour Sam et Dean, de taille normale, tandis que l'autre, un peu plus grande, avait été attribuée aux trois autres chasseurs. Un silence avait recouvert l'aire du clan tant et si bien que Dean n'osait produire le moindre mouvement de peur de gêner, par le bruit, un homme-loup. Pourtant, il pouvait entendre des ronflements provenir des tentes voisines.

Soudain, une main vint se poser sur son torse et il sursauta quelque peu.

« Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué par… ça.

-Quoi ? La tente ?

-Entre autre.

-Pourtant, nous avons déjà fait du camping avec Papa quand on était plus jeunes.

-C'est vrai.

-Où est le problème alors ?

-La différence entre avant et maintenant, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains aux capacités de loup qui dormaient tout près. »

Voyant que son petit-frère ne comprenait pas, il se permit de lui expliquer de manière plus simple.

« En gros, comment veux-tu que je te fasse quoique ce soit alors que n'importe quel homme-loup peut nous entendre ? »

Sam rigola avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser.

« On a qu'à être silencieux.

-T'y arriveras ? Moi, je sais que je peux mais toi… »

Il sourit à la claque qu'il reçut à l'arrière du crâne.

« Viens plutôt au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. »

**Début Wincest, attention.**

Dean ne se fit pas prier et colla son corps à celui de son cadet, tout en l'embrassant. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le baiser tout d'abord doux se fit plus langoureux. L'aîné passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant, qui en gémit. Voyant que le vêtement était de trop, il le fit passer par-dessus ses bras et le retira. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut le sien qui atterrit plus loin dans la tente.

Toujours collé aux lèvres de son frère, Dean sourit légèrement alors qu'il fit basculer son corps pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il se détacha, à regret, de cette bouche si délicieuse pour déposer de rapides baisers sur son torse, en descendant de plus en plus vers son pantalon. Arrivé au tissu, il en abaissa la fermeture éclair pour finalement retirer le jean, bientôt suivi du boxer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était tout aussi nu que son cadet.

Dean s'autorisa un regard vers son visage en sueur et aux yeux illuminés. Sam le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à s'abaisser pour l'embrasser. Entre deux baisers, il lui murmura :

« Je te veux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait, Sammy. Je dois te préparer d'abord. »

Un grognement lui répondit mais, le grand-frère savait qu'il avait son accord.

« Fais vite. »

Le plus âgé sourit avant de soulever un peu la jambe de son compagnon, puis, introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Il le sentit se tendre quelque peu dans ses bras.

« Je te l'avais dit, se défendit-il. »

Il bougea son index et sentit le muscle se détendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en entrait un second. Il embrassa Sam essayant ainsi de lui faire oublier ce moment désagréable. Quand le cadet ne ressentit plus aucune gêne avec trois doigts, Dean estima qu'il était enfin prêt. Il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et y entra doucement son sexe douloureusement tendu. Au départ, son amant se tendit, étouffant un cri dans son oreiller.  
L'aîné réitéra le geste trois autres fois, toujours de manière aussi douce, avant que Sam ne bouge des hanches, en lui en demandant encore plus. Dean s'exécuta mais pour le faire mieux languir, il ralentit encore plus les mouvements, provoquant de longs gémissements de plaisir de la part de son petit-frère.

« De'… plus vite…, fit le plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux, en tendant sa main vers lui. »

L'appelé sourit avant de lier sa main avec la sienne. Il en fit de même avec l'autre et accorda le souhait de son frère en accélérant le rythme. Dès les premiers coups de reins, il l'entendit gémir et il sourit.

« Va falloir être plus silencieux, Sammy, ou on va ameuter tout le camp.

-J-je suis… silencieux, souffla son petit-ami, je… aaah… »

Dean émit un petit rire, suite à son mouvement un peu brusque, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait eu une réaction de son frère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le frappa doucement à l'épaule.

« Je te déteste, lui murmura-t-il. »

L'aîné s'abaissa et l'embrassa, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit qu'il était arrivé à sa limite et sut que Sam l'était tout autant. Il accéléra un peu plus la cadence tout en l'embrassant. Puis, ils finirent par jouir en même temps. Dean se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son cadet. Il attrapa des mouchoirs et les essuya un peu avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

**Fin Wincest, attention**

Sam se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il l'entourait de son bras droit. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, le plus vieux chuchota :

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, De'. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Un petit message pour me dire ce qu'il en est réellement ? **

**En attendant, merci de l'avoir lu.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. ^^Voici un nouveau chapitre en retard, je vous l'accorde mais excusez-moi, même si la fic est finie depuis longtemps,

j'ai pas mal de boulot... d'où un terrible retard à chaque fois. Mais, je tente toujours de vous mettre au moins deux chapitres par semaine ;-)

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers : **Lily Jolie, Fredee **et **Aniyaoi**. Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à celles qui ont un compte mais... toujours un aussi grand souci avec les alertes de ff. =_=

En réponse :

-**Lily Jolie **: Contente que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là ;-)

-**Fredee **: Oui, notre couple favori est réellement mignon XD Espérons qu'il dure muahahahahaha

-**Aniyaoi **: Le fameux accident ? Ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors ^.^

Je vous remercie vraiment à vous trois pour vos reviews. MERCI. Pleins de gros bisous à vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Neuvième chapitre**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs retrouvailles. Les entrainements se poursuivaient de manière plus difficile mais, les progrès étaient visibles. Les coups n'étaient plus retenus et certains hommes-loups s'étaient musclés, dont Marshall et Paul, les plus jeunes de la meute.

Depuis une bonne demi-heure à présent, le couple Winchester se promenait autour du lac, main dans la main, en discutant. Par mesure de sécurité, l'aîné gardait à l'arrière de son pantalon son Beretta au cas où le clan d'Eric venait s'aventurer dans ce lieu. Ainsi, il était plus facile d'avertir la meute d'une possible attaque et de recevoir rapidement de l'aide.

« Plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes disputés. Faut dire que Papa m'empêchait de venir te chercher. J'ai même voulu arrêter complètement la chasse pour me consacrer qu'à te retrouver.

-Et laisser des gens mourir ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pu me résigner à abandonner. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas été tellement ravi en l'apprenant.

-Je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas fait. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, et Dean fronça des sourcils en voyant l'air inquiet de Sam.

« Mais ?

-Mais quoi ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

-Eh bien, vu l'air que tu arbores, il doit y avoir surement un "mais" quelque part.

-Ah, non. Ce n'était pas pour ça. Je me fais juste du souci pour Marc. Il n'a pas été malade depuis… non, en vérité, je ne l'ai jamais vu malade.

-Thomas est avec lui, soupira l'aîné, Est-on vraiment obligé à chaque fois de parler de l'un deux quand on est ensemble ?

-Tu ne les apprécies pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. J-je… Nous avons été séparés pendant une année entière et depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas un moment où je peux te parler sans que Marc, Thomas ou je ne sais qui encore doit être énoncé dans notre discussion. Est-ce qu'ils ont pris une place plus importante que moi dans ton cœur ? »

S'apercevant qu'il venait de tout lâcher ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête, Dean, honteux, lâcha la main de son frère et commença à revenir sur ses pas. Cependant, il fut retenu par Sam qui lui attrapa le bras pour le confronter du regard.

« Tu es jaloux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

-Si, tu l'es. Bien sûr que non, ils ne t'ont pas remplacé. Tu es et resteras toujours celui qui occupe la place numéro une dans mon cœur seulement…

-Ils font partie de ta famille. »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça.

« Tout comme Jim, Bobby ou Papa, ils me sont chers. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'on en parlait tout le temps. Je…

-Non, tu as raison. J'aurai pas dû me comporter comme ça. Je suis désolé. »

Sam lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien préoccuper notre ami pour qu'il s'en rende malade ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le plus jeune, La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en pleurs, comme hier ou tout à l'heure, c'était il y a …

-Deux mois ? continua son frère.

-On t'en a parlé ?

-Pas totalement. Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que tu étais concerné et que ça a l'air plus grave que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

-À vrai dire, ça l'est ou plutôt, ça l'était.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Dean, voyant là une chance inespérée de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Sam le fixa un moment avant de souffler.

« Je sais que si je te le dis pas, tu feras tout pour le savoir.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, en effet, lui répondit son grand-frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien, j'abandonne. Mais, je te demanderai de ne pas t'énerver, ok ?

-Si tu veux. »

Ils reprirent leur marche pour finalement s'asseoir sur une vieille souche d'arbre. Là, le châtain se tordit les mains avant de commencer son récit.

« C'était près d'Hot Springs dans l'Arkansas. Nous nous trouvions depuis deux bonnes journées dans la forêt de Ouachita où nous avions établi notre camp. À ce moment-là, nous n'étions qu'une dizaine, la majorité nous a rejoint après. À l'aube du troisième jour, Thomas m'a proposé de faire un état des lieux avec lui. Bien entendu, j'ai accepté. En vagabondant à travers le bois, nous nous sommes éloignés plus loin que nous nous l'étions imaginés et avons atterri en plein milieu de l'autre camp. Aussitôt, on a pris la fuite mais, ils nous ont suivi jusqu'au camp et une bataille a eu lieu. »

Dean n'interrompit pas le discours de son cadet, sachant que s'il le faisait, il n'en parlerait plus, même avec lui. Mais, les yeux vides qu'il avait l'inquiétaient. C'était comme s'il revivait ce moment. Il lui prit la main pour lui apporter le peu de réconfort dont il était capable dans une telle épreuve.

« Je me rappelle avoir tué un ou deux adversaires. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et… et puis après, j'ai entendu Marc et Thomas crier mais, à cet instant, j'ai senti une violente douleur au ventre et ensuite, le choc avec l'eau froide. À partir de là, le noir complet.

-Tu ne te souviens pas du reste ?

-J'ai quelques bribes de la suite. En fait, je me réveille et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Au-dessus de moi, je vois Thomas et Marc, en pleurs, qui me parlent et qui crient sur d'autres par moment. Je crois qu'après je me suis évanoui pour me réveiller de nouveau dans la tente, entouré d'eux, Peter et une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas. »

Sam se tourna vers Dean et lui sourit légèrement.

« Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, quand j'ai pu rester éveillé plus d'un quart d'heure que Peter m'a tout raconté. Marc et Thomas n'en ont pas été réellement capable et je ne leur en veux pas.

-Et ?

-Le chef de l'autre clan, un certain David, m'avait gravement blessé au ventre. Je suis tombé de la falaise directement dans la rivière. Après avoir éliminé nos adversaires, ils se sont mis à ma recherche, même si Marc avait déjà abandonné la bataille pour me retrouver. Quand ce fut le cas, j'étais mort. Je l'ai été pendant près de dix minutes d'après Peter. Ils ne savent pas comment mais pendant que Thomas tentait de me ranimer, un indien, assez âgé et au courant de notre existence est venu. C'est lui qui m'a remis sur pieds avec des remèdes de sa fabrication. Depuis, ce jour-là est comme qui dirait devenu tabou. J'ai vu que tout le monde faisait plus attention à moi et je dois dire que ça en devient lourd par moment, mais… en même temps, je suis heureux de voir que je compte autant pour eux qu'ils le sont pour moi.

-Et l'enfoiré qui t'a fait ça ?

-Mort. C'est Thomas qui l'a eu. »

Le grand-frère acquiesça lentement. Sam resserra sa prise sur sa main.

« Dean, je vais bien.

-Je sais. Mais, je comprend ce que ressentent Thomas et Marc, et même tous ceux du clan. Savoir que tu aurais pu mourir, loin de moi, c'est…

-Je suis là. »

Et pour renforcer ses dires, le plus jeune l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean posa son front contre celui de son petit-frère.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'était cet indien, mais, fais-moi penser à aller le remercier quand cette fameuse histoire de chef de la guerre contre les hommes sera terminée.

-J'y veillerai, rigola son vis-à-vis. »

L'aîné soupira puis, dévisagea son cadet, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? s'agaça son amant.

-Peut-être que c'est ça qui a rendu malade Marc.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a quatre jours, quand nous vous avions rejoins ici, lui et moi, c'était juste après que nous avions évoqué cette affaire.

-Vous en aviez parlé ? Mais…

-Non. Il nous a dit que l'attitude du clan avait changé avec cette affaire et qu'il avait du mal à ne pas pleurer quand il y repensait. Il nous a rien dit de plus. »

Le plus jeune souffla puis se leva.

« Je vais aller lui parler.

-Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire, lui soutint Dean en souriant.

-Désolé. Je gâche encore notre…

-Non. Là, c'est une urgence et je suis, en plus, en partie responsable.

-N'importe quoi. »

Il prit la main de son aîné et ensemble, ils revinrent au camp. Là, ils trouvèrent les chasseurs réunis auprès du feu avec Thomas et, Paul, établi un peu plus loin, qui était de garde. Les autres étaient à l'entraînement.

« Comment va Marc ? s'enquit Dean en prenant place à leurs côtés.

-Il vient tout juste de s'endormir mais, ça ne va pas fort, répondit John, On ne parvient pas à savoir ce qu'il a.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé.

-Thomas, fit le pasteur, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Jusqu'à quand ? Je vais le laisser se détruire et…

-Stop, calme-toi, dit Sam en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, par derrière, On a peut-être trouvé ce qui ne va pas.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit son ami en se tournant vers lui, un brin d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Nous lui avons demandé, il y a quatre jours, de nous raconter ce qui s'était passé il y a deux mois, expliqua Dean.

-Tu penses que c'est ça qui le préoccuperait ? interrogea Bobby.

-Réfléchissez. Cela fait quatre jours qu'il ne va pas bien. Et, il nous avait avoués qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à ne pas pleurer.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara Sam, Ne te fais plus de souci. Il va bien aller. »

Il fit une bise à Thomas, pour le rassurer et après un dernier sourire à sa famille, entra dans la tente. Il vit son ami, emmitouflé sous la couette, quelques traces de larmes séchées sur les joues. Il souleva la couverture et s'y engouffra. Puis, doucement, afin de ne pas éveiller l'endormi, Sam se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Au son des voix qui lui parvenaient depuis l'extérieur, il finit par s'endormir également, en souhaitant qu'à son réveil, tout s'arrangerait avec Marc.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous a-t-il plu ? **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dois-je améliorer certaines choses ou non ? **

**Merci de laisser un commentaire pour vous exprimer. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

Bon, je m'excuse du retard mais comprenez-moi... je stressais avec l'attente des notes de partiel. Et fort heureusement, il semblerait que je valide mon semestre (OUF !).

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous et je tenterai d'en mettre un autre le plus rapidement possible. ^^

Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : **Fredee, Lily Jolie, Aniyaoi** et **Madoka83**.

En réponse à tout ce joli monde, vu que mon compte semble déterminer à faire des siennes :

-**Fredee **: Muhahahahaha. J'adore laisser le lecteur réfléchir XD Donc, tu verras par la suite ce qu'il en est. . David est mort et ne compte pas revenir. Désolée pour toi. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous à toi.

-**Lily Jolie **: C'est un peu beaucoup trop calme. C'est vrai. Mais, dans tout film ou bouquin, il y a un moment tranquille et un moment catastrophe. Il ne va plus tarder Muhahaha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Gros Bisous et à bientôt .

-**Aniyaoi **: WOW 0.O J'ai réussi à t'étonner ? Impressionnant. XD T'inquiète pas, Marc ira mieux ... ou pas. Merci beaucoup. Pleins de bisous à toi.

-**Madoka83 **: Merci pour ta review. Oui, ils ont de quoi être encore sous le choc de cet évènement, même si cela fait quelques temps maintenant. Encore merci. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Dixième chapitre**

Lorsque Marc commença à s'éveiller deux heures plus tard, ce fut à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante du diner qui se préparait. Notant le fait qu'il se trouvait bien au chaud, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna d'apercevoir son ami le tenir dans ses bras, contre lui. Il bougea doucement, le réveillant par la même occasion.

« Mmm ? fit Sam en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Désolé que ce ne soit pas Thomas qui soit à ma place.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça.

-Ben moi qui pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, répliqua l'autre en amorçant un geste pour quitter la tente.

-Reste-là. »

Sam se sentit retomber en arrière de nouveau à côté du blond. En voyant ses yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes, le cadet des Winchester ressentit une pointe de culpabilité naitre en lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci, à Thomas et toi. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que tu allais mal et que c'était à cause de l'accident. Je…

-Sammy, tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit l'autre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, C'est juste moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, comme ce n'est pas celle de Thomas ou de n'importe qui d'autre du clan.

-Je sais, souffla le blond, Je sais. Seulement, ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'oublier. Je l'avais fait jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Je me suis rappelé qu'on avait failli te perdre et que peut-être, Dean ne t'aurait plus revu. Que plus personne ne t'aurait revu, pas même nous.

-Marc… »

L'appelé enfouit son visage dans ses mains, espérant y cacher les larmes qui y coulaient, en vain. Ses épaules tressautèrent alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Sam passa ses bras autour de son corps et le ramena contre lui. Il posa sa joue gauche sur le haut du crâne de son ami et lui dit :

« Je vais bien, Marc. Tout le monde va et ira bien. Tu pourras bientôt mener une vie convenable avec Thomas. Tu pourras même avoir une maison et un jardin et qui sait… peut-être aussi des enfants. Pleins de mini-Tom et mini-Marc. »

Le blond eut un petit rire, faisant sourire Sam.

« Ça risque pas, Sam. Je ne suis pas une femme et Tom non plus que je sache.

-Tu pourras adopter. Jim connait plein d'enfants qui sont dans le besoin et qui n'ont aucune famille sur qui compter. Je suis certain qu'il vous aidera à en avoir quelques-uns si vous le souhaitez.

-Tu penses ? »

Le cadet des Winchester rigola alors qu'il essuyait les larmes de son camarade. Une fois, Marc lui avait fait part de son rêve de fonder une famille aux côtés de son amant.

« J'en suis sûr.

-Il ne me manquerait plus qu'à convaincre Thomas, dans ce cas.

-Je suis certain que tu auras gain de cause.

-C'est pas faux. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Marc effaça les dernières traces de larmes. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour apercevoir le visage anxieux de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est bon ? lui demanda ce dernier.

-De ?

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet accident. Je suis encore vivant. Je sais que ça ne va pas s'estomper dans la minute qui va suivre mais… oublie-le. Et, si tu te sens mal et que tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, je suis là. Viens me voir. Je veux pouvoir t'être un réconfort, un confident, autant que tu l'es pour moi.

-Ok. Je promets de ne plus y penser, du moins, je vais m'y atteler. Et si j'ai un souci, je viendrai te voir.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Bon, puisque nous sommes d'accord, on va sortir de cette tente et tu vas aller rassurer tout ce beau monde qui s'est inquiété pour toi ces derniers jours. Et, tu vas manger également. »

Son interlocuteur lui donna une dernière accolade avant de quitter la tente. Sam attendit quelques instants puis le suivit. Il pouffa en le voyant dans les bras de son petit-ami qui le serrait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as réussi. »

Le jeune homme leva son visage vers son frère qui s'était posté à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On a parlé et il s'est confié à moi. J'ai tout mis au clair et il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème.

-Tant mieux. Les pleurs ne lui vont pas. »

Le cadet fixa son vis-à-vis qui fronça les sourcils en le remarquant.

« Quoi ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Dean ouvrit grand ses yeux à cette question. Mais, devant l'air sérieux de son petit-frère, il rit doucement et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas une question qui se pose, Sammy. Tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux. »

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et lia ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Non, pas quand je veux, souffla Sam, Sinon, je ne passerai ma journée qu'à ça.

-C'est sûr que ça serait embêtant, rigola Dean, Mais, passer des journées au lit avec toi me conviendrait parfaitement. »

Ils rigolèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Ils rejoignirent le clan qui commença à s'installer autour du feu, au centre du camp, pour le repas. Assis en différents groupes, les discussions se croisaient entre eux. Les chasseurs ainsi que Marc, Thomas et Sam se trouvaient dans le même groupe, en rond.

« Qui a amené des bières ? s'exclama un homme-loup d'un autre groupe.

-C'est le Pasteur Jim et Bobby, répondit un autre.

-Ce n'est pas tellement sérieux de la part d'un pasteur, rétorqua Paul.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'avais rien fait, répliqua Jim, Et si vous continuez ainsi, je ne vous en achèterai plus.

-Reste toujours Bobby.

-Si vous croyez qu'il accèdera à votre demande, dit le pasteur.

-Il n'a pas tort, approuva son ami à la casquette, Vous coûtez cher.

-Ok, on dit plus rien.

-Faites attention à ce que Sam n'en boive pas. Il ne tient pas l'alcool.

-Ta gueule, Peter, s'écria le concerné. »

Le clan entier rigola avant de commencer à diner. Les discussions reprirent avec toujours autant d'entrain. Puis, au milieu du repas, le cadet des Winchester, qui en était son second verre, demanda à Jim :

« Au fait, Jim, il est possible d'adopter des enfants, non ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, rigola son ami.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit le plus jeune en râlant un peu, Je voulais savoir si du fait que nous étions des hommes-loups et qu'on… était des hommes… est-ce que ça dérangerait qu'on adopte ?

-Tu pourrais avoir du mal dans certains coins du pays, oui. Mais, à Blue Earth, je connais quelques enfants qui ne diraient pas non à une maison et deux parents, qu'importe leurs sexes. Après, c'est à vous de décider si vous comptez lui dire pour votre capacité.»

Sam sourit tandis que Dean s'exclamait :

« Tu veux avoir un enfant ?

-Pas toi ?

-Disons que ce n'est pas dans mes objectifs du moment mais…

-Pas pour l'instant. Je veux dire que je voudrais en avoir un, surement. Mais, d'abord, je me concentre sur le combat. Après, on pourra y réfléchir.

-Sam… avec la vie qu'on mène, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

Les autres avaient regardé l'échange sans intervenir, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses. Marc se sentit attristé pour son ami dont il voyait le visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que Dean parlait.

« Tu as raison, fit Sam, dépité.

-Mais, vous aurez encore tout le temps d'y penser une fois cette affaire finie, tenta le blond. »

Il croisa le regard déçu de Sam et lorsqu'il le vit se lever après avoir déposé son assiette, il le suivit.

« Sam, attends. »

L'appelé commença à courir et pendant sa course, il se transforma. Marc en fit autant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il le rattrapa et lui sauta dessus pour le stopper. Ils dévalèrent une pente et arrivés en bas, ils redevinrent humains, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Sammy…

-Au moins, j'ai ma réponse quant à une possible vie de tranquillité. En fait… je suis destiné à combattre jusqu'à ma mort…

-Je suis sûr que l'on peut le faire changer d'avis, tenta Marc.

-En fait, je suis destiné à faire que ce que je déteste le plus, continua son ami sans l'écouter. »

Le blond se redressa et se plaça dans le champ de vision de Sam.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas accepter, Sam. Bon sang. Si tu ne souhaites pas suivre cette voie, rebelle-toi. Tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il te suffit de lui faire comprendre que tu veux pas passer ta vie à chasser.

-Mais… je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne si je refuse de le faire.

-Oh, Sammy. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et amorça un mouvement de balance pour le réconforter.

« Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Ce n'est pas après avoir passé une année entière à te chercher qu'il va te laisser tomber. Il n'est pas comme ça et…

-Tiens, tiens. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans le coin, Glen, fit une autre voix. »

Un rire suivit cette phrase et les deux hommes-loups relevèrent la tête, en direction du haut de la pente. Sam se redressa immédiatement, reconnaissant l'un de ses ennemis. Il se mit en position d'attaque et vit Marc en faire autant à ses côtés.

* * *

**Et voilà le new chapitre est posté. **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelque chose vous a-t-il déplu ? **

**Faites moi part de vos impressions, s'il-vous-plait.**

**Sinon... ben, la menace de ne plus publier s'exécutera. Na ! **

**Merci en tout cas de l'avoir lu.**

**Vraiment merci.**

**Bisous à vous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir everybody,

et un nouveau chapitre en cette si mauvaise soirée ... J'arrive pas à trouver comment visionner le premier épisode de Supernatural version animée.

Internet est peut-être la toile du monde mais il lui reste encore des progrès à faire. =_=

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre à savoir : **Lily Jolie, Fredee** et **Jujulacelte**. Merci à vous trois. Bon, je ferai un remerciement groupé ;-)

Alors, oui, c'était sadique de finir ainsi au précédent chapitre mais, c'est toujours mieux pour préserver un minimum de suspens Muahahahahahahahahaha

M'enfin, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils vous a plu. ^.^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Onzième chapitre**

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

Celui qui avait parlé, le fameux Glen, était un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs parsemés de mèches blanches et aux yeux verts. Il devait être plus grand que Sam d'une tête et avait une carrure imposante qui révélait l'entrainement qu'il suivait. Son ami, au nom de Graham, posté à ses côtés, était un peu plus petit que lui mais n'en était pas moins musclés. Il avait des cheveux courts de couleur gris et des yeux bleus. Il eut un sourire méchant tout en s'adressant à eux :

« On vous a demandé ce que vous faisiez là ?

-Est-ce que cela vous regarde ? lui répondit Marc, Il me semble que votre camp est situé à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Par conséquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, non plus.

-Vous êtes sur notre territoire. Nous étions établis bien avant vous. Votre imbécile de chef vous a amené droit à votre mort en venant ici. »

Marc serra les poings tandis que Sam se contentait de les fixer. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient, si ce n'était qu'ils appartenaient au clan ennemi, ce qui était en quelque sorte un bon point pour eux. Il leur suffisait de se retirer en bonne et due forme.

« De toute façon, Eric en aura vite fini de ce Sam. Il n'est même pas digne de nous commander, ce crétin.  
-Ça, c'est ce que disent les primates qui n'ont pas un grain de cervelle pour tenter d'énerver leurs adversaires, nargua Marc, Par conséquent, on peut en déduire que la force de votre Eric… c'est du chiqué. »

Sam eut une grimace. Pourquoi son ami ne pouvait-il pas se taire quand les circonstances l'exigeaient ? Leurs assaillants ne furent pas très heureux de la critique et leur firent savoir. Ils se transformèrent et dévalèrent la pente pour les rejoindre.

Aussitôt, Marc et lui en firent autant et attaquèrent également. Les coups échangés furent violents. Le gueules béantes se rencontraient, mordant au passage les membres de l'opposant. Le combat engagé dura dix bonnes minutes. Aucun n'avait le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'au moment où Marc jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, afin de vérifier que Sam n'avait rien. Cependant, ce court instant d'inattention permit à son rival de le mordre brutalement à la patte arrière gauche, à l'emplacement de sa tâche. Aussitôt, le loup beige jappa et s'effondra sur le sol. Son adversaire reprit forme humain, en même temps que lui.

« Alors ? On fait moins le fier d'un coup.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ça je crois pas. »

Marc tenta de se redresser mais sa jambe gauche l'en empêchait. Graham se saisit de l'occasion et commença à le tabasser avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il visait en particulier le visage de sa victime, espérant ainsi l'assommer, mais, le blond tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se protéger.

Au cri de douleur de son ami, Sam avait détourné son regard du combat dans lequel il était engagé pour l'apercevoir au sol. Il s'apprêtait à venir à son secours lorsque Glen se mit en travers de son chemin, toujours sous sa forme animale. Le loup noir grogna à l'encontre de son adversaire pour lui signifier de dégager de sa route mais, il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il revint à la charge et Sam le mordit à l'épaule avant de le faire reculer de quelques pas. Quand il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Marc, il le vit se faire frapper au visage, trop affaibli pour se défendre.

Sam sentit une colère noire monter en lui alors qu'il se tournait vers son assaillant qui revenait une nouvelle fois à l'assaut. Sans aucune pitié, le loup noir le mordit, avec force, au cou où se trouvait une marque blanche, son point faible. Il sentit le sang couler dans sa gueule et augmenta la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri de douleur alors que son adversaire redevenait humain. Ce dernier tomba raide mort sur le sol de feuilles mortes.

« GLEN ! »

Le loup noir se tourna vers celui qui frappait un peu plus tôt son ami, en montrant les dents. Du sang continuait de couler de sa gueule, le rendant encore plus menaçant.

« Sale enfoiré, cria Graham, Tu vas payer pour ça. »

Sans plus de paroles, il se transforma et s'élança vers Sam qui redevint humain. Il s'abaissa et se prépara au choc. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres et finalement, le jeune homme parvint à bloquer son ennemi au sol.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir touché à mon ami. »

Et, il lui tordit le cou. Graham était mort. Sam le relâcha et laissa sa tête tomber sur la terre boueuse. Puis, il rejoignit Marc avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Marc ?

-Tu sais… t'es vachement effrayant quand tu es dans cet état. »

Son vis-à-vis ne dit rien alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser. Il lui fit un bandage avec un morceau de son tee-shirt autour de sa cuisse d'où s'écoulait le sang. Le blond se tourna vers lui.

« Sam, merci. Vraiment, merci.

-Même si je viens de tuer deux personnes et qu'on risque d'entamer la guerre plus tôt que prévue ?

-Elle aurait commencé un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, j'en ai rien à faire d'eux. Ils avaient qu'à pas nous chercher. »

Sam sourit et passa le bras de son camarade autour de son cou.

« La prochaine fois, déclara-t-il, Fais-moi plaisir et contiens-toi.

-Ils avaient qu'à fermer leur gueule. De quel droit se permettaient-ils de te dénigrer ? »

Le plus jeune rigola avant de revenir sur leurs pas. Ils avancèrent doucement, le plus jeune veillant à que Marc ne perde pas plus de sang. Plus ils approchaient et plus le blond s'appuyait sur son ami. Sam s'inquiéta vraiment lorsqu'il le vit pâlir considérablement et fermer les yeux pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Un coup d'œil à sa cuisse lui fit comprendre que le bandage n'était plus suffisant pour contenir le sang.

« Marc, reste avec moi, ok ? On est bientôt arrivés.

-C'est… dur.

-Je sais. Mais, essaye. »

Au ton inquiet de son "petit-frère", le blond se redressa correctement et employa ses dernières forces pour revenir au camp. Il leur fallut vingt minutes pour parvenir au camp. Aussitôt arrivés, leurs compères vinrent les aider.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux en attrapant le bras libre du blond.

-On a été attaqués. Il a été mordu à l'endroit de sa tâche.

-Merde, jura Peter, Emmenez-le auprès du feu et réchauffez-le.

-Apportez des couvertures supplémentaires, ordonna John. »

Marc, qui venait de perdre connaissance, fut amené près du feu où ils l'étendirent avant de le recouvrir. Thomas vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et prit sa tête qu'il posa sur ses jambes. Tandis qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux, il contrôlait les gestes de Jim, qui s'évertuait à le soigner.

« Il nous faut du sang. Il en a perdu beaucoup trop.

-Il n'a plus de famille depuis longtemps et nous n'avons pas de poches de son sang, lui répondit Peter. »

Sam serra ses dents puis, dit :

« Allez chercher de quoi faire une transfusion.

-Quoi ? Mais, on a…

-Je connais un autre moyen. Dépêchez-vous. »

Trois hommes-loups partit chercher le matériel demandé. Sam s'accroupit auprès de l'inconscient et lui prit la main. Avec un couteau, il fit deux entailles au creux de leurs paumes et les appuya l'une contre l'autre. Il marmonna quelques paroles en une langue étrangère pour tous et une lumière blanche apparut quelques secondes avant de s'estomper.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Quelqu'un a le matériel ? demanda Sam, sans se préoccuper des questions qu'il avait soulevé.

-Oui, tiens.

-Merci, Grant. »

Il plaça l'aiguille dans le bras de Marc et en fit autant pour lui. Le sang s'écoula dans le tube pour se diriger vers celui du blond. Tout le monde attendait une quelconque réaction de la part de l'évanoui mais rien ne vint.

« C'est impossible… Il ne devrait pas accepter ton sang, murmura Jim.

-J'expliquerai plus tard. Il est soigné ?

-Presque, lui répondit Bobby, Il faudrait plus de bandages et une serviette propre, s'il-vous-plait. »

Dean vint se placer derrière son frère, fixant la transfusion qui s'effectuait. Cinq minutes plus tard, le matériel était rangé, Marc soigné mais, l'échange de sang continuait. Tous attendaient une réponse de la part de leur chef.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sam ? demanda Thomas, inquiet.

-Presque rien.

-Rien ? Normalement, notre corps refuse tout sang étranger au nôtre ou à notre famille, s'exclama Peter, Et, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un échapper à la règle.

-C'est vrai, souffla Sam, On ne peut pas.

-Alors, comment ?

-Parce que je suis différent de vous. »

Toute l'assemblée le regarda, perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Lehka, l'indien qui connaissait les hommes-loups, vous vous en rappelez ? »

La majorité acquiesça et Dean se doutait qu'il s'agissait de celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son cadet. Ce dernier poursuivit.

« Nous sommes restés avec lui près d'une semaine, le temps de nous remettre de nos blessures et qu'il nous explique pourquoi il en savait autant sur nous. Il m'a également parlé de ce fameux destin que je combats. Tous les cinq cents ans, un enfant est choisi par un loup blanc. Cet élu, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, doit s'assurer de veiller sur ses semblables et de les rassembler auprès de lui. Il peut soit choisir de mener la guerre contre les humains, soit cohabiter avec eux.

-Qui est ce fameux loup blanc ?

-Une sorte de sage, un ancien. Il a pour charge de trouver celui qui doit accomplir cette fameuse tâche. S'il ne l'a pas trouvé à la fin de sa vie, il transmet ses pouvoirs à un autre qui devra à son tour tenter de remplir sa mission. Une fois fait, il se permet de mourir.

-Mais, comment peux-tu donner ton sang à un autre homme-loup sans le tuer ? demanda Peter.

-L'élu peut le faire, s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il doit pour cela réciter une formule en langue indienne après avoir mis les deux sangs en contact. À partir de là, il lui est possible de le faire, sans aucun danger pour celui qui le reçoit.

-Comment est choisi cet élu ? demanda Jim.

-Il semblerait qu'il soit déjà différent des autres humains.

-Parce que tu étais un chasseur, tu…

-Non, pas totalement. Je… »

Sam baissa la tête et marmonna :

« J'ai du sang de démon en moi.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? exigea John.

-La nuit où Maman est morte… Le démon que tu poursuis… il m'a fait boire de son sang. »

Un froid se créa entre les chasseurs. Thomas, sentant le malaise, vint en aide à son ami.

« Sang de démon ou non, on s'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce que cela a fait de toi un être cruel, sans cœur ? Non. Tu t'es toujours préoccupé de ton prochain et tu ne nous as jamais abandonnés.

-Il a raison, affirma Marshall, Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois et je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissant.

-Si je t'ai suivi, ajouta Grant, C'est bien parce que je t'ai admiré. Tu as toujours mis une telle volonté et une telle ardeur dans tes actes que j'ai voulu savoir jusqu'où tu pouvais nous amener.

-Si nous n'avons pas rechigné jusqu'à maintenant et si nous avons eu une confiance absolue en tes ordres, c'est bien parce que nous savons que tu ne souhaites que notre sécurité, fit Paul.

-Même si je me suis demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi tu nous avais laissés te suivre, si ce n'était pas pour participer à la bataille à tes côtés, renchérit Peter. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et Sam sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement.

« Vous n'êtes que des idiots, leur dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

-Au moins… on s'accorde parfaitement avec notre imbécile de chef…

-Marc, s'exclama son amant, Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux…

-Tu dois une fière chandelle à Sam, fit Peter en se rapprochant du groupe.

-C'est ce… que j'avais crû comprendre.

-On ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, remarqua l'un des hommes-loups.

-J'ai voulu… frimer…

-Ferme-la, l'engueula son ami châtain en défaisant la transfusion et en lui bandant le bras, Thomas, amène-le dans la tente. Il faut qu'il se repose au chaud. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et prit son petit-ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci attrapa la manche de Sam qui le regarda, surpris.

« Merci…m'en fous que t'ais quelque chose dans ton sang… tu restes mon petit Sammy. »

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Merci. Mais, ça n'empêche pas que tu vas dormir. Je veux pas te voir debout avant qu'on te l'ai dit.

-Ça risque…pas, lui maintint-il en fermant les yeux. »

Thomas raffermit sa prise et se dirigea vers la tente. Sam se tourna alors vers les autres.

* * *

**Ouais, c'est un peu mal coupé. Mais, il en sera ainsi pour quelques chapitres qui étaient beaucoup trop long**

**et que j'ai dû malheureusement raccourcir. **

**Bref. Le prochain chapitre... sera posté quand j'aurai cinq reviews minimum. Nah ! XD**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable semaine.**

**Pleins de bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir everybody (ou Bonjour, tout dépens de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce message XD),

j'espère que vous allez très bien. ^.^ Et pour bien commencer le week-end (ou pas...), voici un nouveau chapitre.

Mais, avant de commencer la lecture, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers, à savoir : **Aniyaoi, Fredee, Jujulacelte **et **Lily Jolie**.

En réponse à vos commentaires :

-**Aniyaoi **: MDR heureusement que tu ne vois pas Sam se battre en vrai, tu tomberais raide morte sur le sol XD J'ai trouvé l'animé (du moins le premier épisode de SPN) mais la qualité n'était pas très bonne et c'était en japonais (mais, je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main. En attendant qu'on l'ait en anglais ou en vostf voire vf, c'est-à-dire sans doute jamais MDR). C'est pas mal, j'aime bien. En tout cas, toujours aussi heureuse de voir que ça te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fredee **: Voici la suite que tu attendais. Désolée pour l'attente mais, semaine chargée =_= Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous et à bientôt. ;-)

-**Jujulacelte **: Bien tenté MDR Tu remarqueras que j'ai posté ce chapitre même s'il n'y a pas eu les 5 reviews convenues ;-) Pour ce qui est de l'accident en flash-back... à vrai dire, j'y avais pas pensé (honte à moi) ... Donc, du coup, il n'y en a pas. Mais, c'est vrai que ça aurait été bien et je comprends que tu en es la reine XD La preuve... J'y avais pas songé. MDR Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ^^

-**Lily Jolie** : Je sais... et tu vas peut-être être déçue mais... j'ai pas fait de misères à Sammy dans cette fic. Et oui... Que m'est-il arrivée ? En fait, c'est parce que je voulais en faire une sans que Sam souffre trop. Mais, j'ai remarqué que je n'y arrivais pas tellement. Du coup, je me rattrape sur une fic que j'écris XD Donc, voilà. Pas de misères ou presque pour Sam. J'espère tout de même que ça ne te dérangeras pas . Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Douzième chapitre**

« Nous sommes tombés sur deux hommes de main d'Eric. Ils ne savaient pas qui nous étions mais seulement que nous venions du camp.

-Pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué ?

-Ils ont commencé à m'insulter, sans savoir que j'étais celui dont ils parlaient. Marc s'est énervé et les a provoqué.

-Il a eu raison, répliqua Marshall, De quel droit se permettaient-ils de t'injurier ? »

Il fut soutenu par les autres qui étaient de son avis. Sam sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, bien malgré lui.

« Tous les mêmes. Je suis tombé sur une bande de tarés. Cela a eu pour seule conséquence d'avoir Marc blessé. Si on provoque l'ennemi, on est sûr qu'il ne va pas rester de marbre.

-En même temps, il faut être soi-même un taré pour se lancer contre les clans ennemis pour les rallier à sa cause, à travers tout le pays.

-Ok. Je laisse tomber. Je ne pourrai pas vous raisonner.

-Du coup, intervint Jim, Eric et sa clique doivent être en train de se préparer, non ? Vos adversaires ont bien dû les avertir depuis le temps.

-Oui, ils vont surement pas tarder à être au courant de l'altercation, affirma le plus jeune, Mais, je ne pense pas qu'on aura une confrontation entre les deux clans avant quelques jours.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont morts. Je les ai tués. Par conséquent, Eric va comprendre qu'il nous a sous-estimé. Il va juste falloir s'attendre à une attaque à n'importe quel instant.

-Que doit-on faire dans ce cas ?

-À partir de maintenant, il n'est plus question de quitter le camp sans mon autorisation. Vous vous déplacerez par groupe de deux minimum, mais, si vous pouvez, formez des groupes de trois. C'est plus prudent. Il n'y aura plus d'entrainement. Vous devez garder en tête les conseils que Peter, Marc, Thomas et moi vous avons donné. Et surtout, restez sur vos gardes. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Pour commencer, nous allons changer les tours de garde. La journée, vous alternerez entre vous toujours par groupe de trois. Dès que la nuit tombe, Peter, Marc, Thomas et moi nous en occuperons.

-Mais, nous pouvons assurer la garde la nuit.

-Il vaut mieux des personnes plus habituées au combat que nous pour surveiller les environs la nuit, répliqua Marshall.

-Si tu te sens capable de veiller la nuit, Trent, tu peux, rétorqua Sam, Bien entendu, si tu commets une minute d'inattention et que nous sommes attaqués, il faut que tu te dises que la mort de tes camarades sera de ta faute. Es-tu réellement prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité ? Es-tu certain que tu pourras remplir une telle mission ? »

Trent baissa la tête en s'excusant.

« Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations. Pour aujourd'hui, je m'assure du premier tour de garde. Peter, tu fais attention que personne veille aux instructions et fais-les travailler avec leurs loups.

-Tu assures la garde seul ?

-Oui. J'y arriverai. Tu t'occupes d'eux ?

-D'accord. »

Les chasseurs n'avaient dit aucun mot et pourtant, quand ils virent les hommes-loups suivre Peter et s'installer autour du feu, ils suivirent Sam. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux.

« Je préfèrerai que vous restiez là.

-Il faut qu'on discute, annonça Dean.

-De quoi ? De ce qu'on a dit avant que je parte ou du fait que j'ai du sang de démon en moi ?

-Pour le moment, de la seconde proposition, répliqua John, voyant la dispute poindre entre ses fils.

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je ne crois pas me tromper quand je pense que vous n'étiez pas très ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. Et, je ne préfère pas entendre de votre part que je suis une abomination ou pire, que je suis le responsable de la mort de Maman.

-Sam…

-Non. Y a rien à dire. »

Il s'en alla rejoindre son poste en-dehors du camp. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter les bruits qui l'entouraient. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que résonnent des pas. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la personne en question s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Sam ?

-Tu t'es dévoué pour apaiser les tensions ou ce sont eux qui t'ont envoyé là ?

-Je me suis dévoué.

-Jim…

-Écoute, je sais qu'on a été tous assez surpris en apprenant la nouvelle mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on a pensé que tu étais le responsable de la mort de ta mère ou que tu es une abomination.

-Dean et Papa avaient tous deux leurs regards de changés quand ils l'ont appris. C'était comme si je n'existais pas et qu'il n'y avait qu'un ennemi à abattre en face d'eux.

-Sam. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne te voient pas ainsi. Tu es leur Sammy. Dean n'a pas passé une année à te chercher pour te laisser tomber ou te tuer. Surtout que tu sais pertinemment qu'en voulant vivre à tes côtés, il acceptait de ne jamais t'abandonner. Il ne le peut pas tout comme tu ne le peux. Vous pouvez en mourir tous les deux.

-Pourtant, il le faudra.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand nous avons parlé d'enfants… je…

-Il faut lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, Sam. Tu as amené le sujet sans le préparer.

-C'était pour me renseigner. Enfin, pas moi. Je voulais confirmer ce que j'avais dit à Marc.

-Il veut des enfants ?

-Oui. C'était pour lui au départ. Mais, c'est vrai que je souhaite en avoir aussi.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

-Il ne veut pas, Jim. Ce n'est même pas parce qu'il déteste les gamins ou je ne sais quoi encore. C'est juste parce qu'il ne veut pas abandonner la chasse.

-Il n'a pas dit ça.

-Si. Ses mots exacts étaient "Sam… avec la vie qu'on mène, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.". Je crois que ça veut tout dire.

-Il peut changer d'avis.

-Il n'en changera pas et je ne l'y obligerai pas. Seulement, je ne le suivrai pas. J'en ai eu assez pour le restant de ma vie. J'en ai marre de jouer les traqués ou être celui qui traque. Je veux être tranquille, avoir une vie normale comme toute personne censée.

-Je comprends, Sam. Cependant, parles-en avec lui. En vous séparant, ce n'est pas une vie paisible qui t'attends mais la mort.

-Si tu veux savoir mon avis, la chasse lui importe plus que ma vie. »

Le pasteur le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Le plus jeune grimaça et alors qu'il voulait s'énerver contre lui, il aperçut son air sévère. Or, son ami était rarement en colère.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas te faire plus mal car crois-moi, tu mérites plus qu'un simple taquet. Il t'aime, bon sang. Il ne t'a pas cherché une année durant pour te savoir mort par la suite. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'en parler avec lui. Compris ? »

Sam souffla avant de laisser sa tête retomber en arrière, cognant légèrement sur l'arbre.

« Compris ? répéta Jim.

-Oui.

-Bien. Et ce soir, je veux que tu ais une discussion avec ton père et Dean.

-Non.

-Je t'en laisse pas le choix, jeune homme. »

Le cadet des Winchester râla mais acquiesça tout de même. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser de toute façon. Il referma les yeux et reprit sa concentration. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Jim ne partit pas. Il resta avec lui à discuter sur cette année passée, s'il s'était bien reposé, le trajet qu'ils avaient suivi et surtout…

« Tu t'es suffisamment nourri ?

-Oui, maman, dit Sam en souriant.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os ?

-C'est pas vrai, s'indigna le plus jeune, Regarde-moi. J'en suis encore loin. »

Le regard sceptique de son oncle le fit changer d'avis sur la réponse.

« Bon… ok. Un tout petit peu alors.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair sur ce sujet.

-Tu l'as été. J'ai mangé. Tu peux demander à Marc et Thomas ou même aux autres. J'ai pas arrêté. Mais, j'ai continué à perdre du poids.

-Tu ne dois pas manger assez, quand même.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que comparé à Dean, je n'absorbe pas de la nourriture pour quatre.

-Tu devrais.

-Je veux pas. Et puis, cette bouffe du fast-food, c'est juste fait pour en dégouter plus d'un.

-Que veux-tu dans ce cas ?

-Rien de spécial. Enfin, si. Je voudrais des tas de bonbons.

-Rien que ça ?

-Je suis en manque de sucre, se plaignit le jeune homme, Ils m'ont interdit d'en manger, soit disant que je me rends malade en dévorant la boite. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a manqué de ne pas venir te voir pour en avoir.

-J'essayerai de t'en prendre demain, en faisant les courses.

-Je viendrais avec toi.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu restes là.

-Bah, Tom, Marc et Peter devraient assurer à eux seuls la sécurité du camp. Et puis, au moins, je serai certain d'avoir mes sucreries. »

Le pasteur leva les yeux au ciel, sous les rires de Sam. Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que Thomas vienne les rejoindre.

* * *

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? **

**Voulez-vous toujours la suite ? **

**Je tenterai de la mettre ce week-end afin d'avancer un peu dans la "publication" de l'histoire. .**

**Merci beaucoup à vous de l'avoir lu. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody,

C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre, comme prévu. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres à partir de celui-ci. ^.^

J'espère que la fin vous conviendra...

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewé dans le précédent chapitre, à savoir : **Lily Jolie, Aniyaoi **et **Fredee**.

Pour vous répondre :

-**Lily Jolie** : Ouf, je suis un peu plus rassurée. Et, le grand combat ne tardera plus trop maintenant. ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Aniyaoi **: Pour la référence au titre, je sais pas... ça m'est venu comme ça, pendant l'écriture. Et puis, ainsi, je mettais en avant le fait d'avoir choisi un tel titre. ^^ Après, pour la phrase qui avait un petit souci, c'est qu'il faut comprendre que Sam n'a pas été en contact avec d'autres humains depuis une bonne année. Par conséquent, il a perdu un peu de son langage... Tu crois que ça peut marcher comme excuse ? MDR J'ai corrigé l'erreur. Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir signalé. Et, merci pour ta review également. Bisous et à bientôt. .

-**Fredee **: Non, non. Sammy reste avec moi. Non mais... Il a droit aux sucreries qu'il veut avec moi MDR Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis toujours contente de voir que la fic te plaise. Bisous et à bientôt. ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Treizième chapitre**

Le reste de la journée s'était vite écoulé. Au souper, Marc avait pu se lever sans avoir de vertige et les avait rejoint, en bonne forme. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux si ce n'était que le malaise entre Sam et sa famille était encore perceptible. Afin de tenter d'échapper à la discussion qu'il savait inévitable, mais dont il pouvait retarder l'échéance, le cadet des Winchester se mit à boire, enquillant les verres les uns après les autres. Il gagna même un duel de boisson contre Tylor, qui tenait le mieux l'alcool dans le clan.

« Jt'avais dit que tu perdrais, Tylor. Je suiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss trop fort. Quelqu'un d'autre veut me défier ?

-C'est ça. Je sens surtout que tu vas aller te reposer plus vite que prévu, fit Tom en le prenant par les épaules pour le diriger vers sa tente sous ses protestations, Et la boisson, c'est fini pour tout le monde à partir de demain. Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse attaquer pendant que tout le monde est ivre.

-J'y veillerai, répondit Jim.

-Merci.

-Allez, les enfants, déclara Peter, Tout le monde au lit. »

Des cris d'indignation et des contestations jaillirent de toute part du camp.

« Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Si d'ici trois minutes, j'en vois encore en-dehors de leur tente et que j'entends un bruit quelconque, vous me ferez mille pompes demain matin, gueule de bois ou pas.»

Aussitôt, la foule s'exécuta.

« Je prendrais le premier tour de garde, dit Peter en s'adressant à Marc, Pas sûr que Sam ait les idées en place pour le faire.

-Je prendrai le second d'ici cinq heures. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça et vérifia que tout le monde était prêt à se reposer avant de partir à son poste. Dans l'agitation, Sam continuait de protester contre son ami qui voulait l'allonger dans sa tente.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, bon sang.

-T'es saoul.

-Et alors ? J'en ai pas le droit ?

-Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ?

-Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ?

-Oui, juste maintenant. »

La blague ne plut pas au plus jeune qui se redressa. Seulement, une main l'en empêcha et il fut recouvert le seconde suivante par la couverture.

« Que …

-Tu restes couché et tu dors.

-Mais, Marc, je peux encore …

-Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est l'heure du dodo, Sammy.

-Et, tu n'es pas un enfant, rajouta Tom en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, On sait. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Et alors qu'il le voyait fermer les yeux, il les rouvrit en grand et recommença à se débattre pour quitter la tente.

« Sam. Sam, calme-toi.

-Non… je veux pas dormir là.

-Sam ? Regarde-moi, lui ordonna Marc en lui attrapant le visage, Hey, regarde-moi. »

Son vis-à-vis eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait puis, le fit.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt dans la journée ? »

Sam secoua la tête négativement.

« Que si j'avais un souci, je devais venir te trouver. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

-Si je dois le faire, tu sais qu'il doit en être de même pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça doucement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je veux pas… qu'il me voie comme un monstre. Je veux pas voir son regard déçu. Je…veux pas qu'il me déteste.

-Hey, où as-tu vu que Dean te détestait ? »

Thomas sortit de la tente pour aller quérir de l'aide auprès des chasseurs. Sam continua, ne s'étant pas aperçu de l'absence de son ami.

« Il n'a pas aimé quand j'ai avoué pour le…le sang de démon.

-C'est un peu déconcertant d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, mais de là à ce qu'il te déteste, il y a une sacrée différence.

-Je… »

Marc détourna la tête quand il entendit un bruit de tissu. Jim vint s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que Dean et les autres regardaient depuis l'extérieur du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« Hey, Sam. Tom m'a dit que tu faisais encore des tiennes, lui dit le pasteur en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je veux pas dormir là, lui répondit le concerné et se rapprochant de lui tout en s'accrochant à son pantalon.

-C'est pour ça que tu as autant bu ? lui demanda-t-il en continuer de lui caresser les cheveux. »

Il le vit acquiescer doucement et il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui où Dean et John fronçaient les sourcils.

« Il va falloir leur en parler, Sam. »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête en frottant son visage contre la chemise de son ami.

« Je vais aller dormir ailleurs, déclara Dean en s'éloignant.

-Marc, tu peux t'occuper de lui, s'il-te-plait ?

-Oui. »

Le blond quitta la tente pour rattraper l'aîné des Winchester. Le pasteur tenta de se dégager de la prise de son neveu mais, celui-ci restait fermement agrippé à lui. Thomas vint l'aider et ensemble, ils le recouchèrent. Sam s'était finalement calmé et commençait à papillonner des yeux.

« Je vais voir Dean. Tu te débrouilleras ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui soutint le brun, Vas-y. »

Jim sortit à son tour de la tente et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Dean semblait abattu et John s'énervait contre Marc qui ne savait quoi répondre tandis que Bobby tentait de le calmer, en vain.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? hurla le patriarche des Winchester en pointant un doigt vers le nouvel arrivant.

-D'abord, tu vas te calmer, John.

-Je me calme si je le veux.

-Non. Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit. Et si tu veux avoir des réponses, tu ferais mieux de me parler autrement ou tu devras avoir une discussion avec ton cadet pour les connaitre.

John abaissa son doigt et souffla un bon coup avant de le regarder de nouveau. Dean le fixa également, espérant apprendre la raison du comportement de son amant.

« Il a peur d'être confronté à vous deux à propos du sang de démon qu'il a en lui. Vos comportements, lorsqu'il l'a annoncé, lui ont fait peur et il craint d'être accusé de la mort de Mary.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous penserions une chose pareille ? s'énerva l'aîné des deux frères.

-Parce que ton père l'a déjà pensé, surement, répondit Bobby. »

À cette révélation, le fils dévisagea John pour y trouver une trace qu'il démentirait cette accusation mais son visage resta de marbre.

« Quoi ? Tu as réellement pensé qu'il en était le responsable ?

-Ça m'est arrivé quelquefois. Je savais que votre mère n'était pas morte par pur hasard. Le démon se trouvait dans la nurserie de ton frère.

-Ce n'était qu'un bébé, ragea son premier-né, J'arrive pas à y croire. Et si tu avais appris autrement qu'il avait du sang de démon en lui, tu l'aurais éliminé ? Comme tu le fais pour les créatures que tu chasses ?

-Non. Je ne l'aurai pas fait. C'est mon fils.

-Un père n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant que son fils pouvait être responsable de la mort de sa mère, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. »

Dean le fusilla du regard avant de repartir vers le feu. Marc le suivit.

« Tu vas dormir avec moi. Thomas sera avec Sam dans votre tente.

-Merci, Marc, mais je ne voudrai pas …

-Tu nous déranges pas. Et, il est hors de question que tu dormes dehors. »

Son ami lui serra l'épaule avant de partir prévenir son amant de ce qu'il avait prévu. Dean se dirigea vers la tente de ses deux amis, réfrénant son envie d'aller réconforter son petit-frère. Il s'allongea sur la couverture et resta là à réfléchir plusieurs minutes. Marc entra bien après et vint s'installer à ses côtés, sous le drap.

« Il va bien ?

-Oui, il s'est endormi juste après qu'on soit partis.

-Comment vais-je faire pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir réagi quand il l'a annoncé ?

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Dean.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit le concerné en le fixant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça mais, il ne le fera pas de lui-même, non plus. Quand il a posé la question au sujet des enfants, c'était d'abord pour moi… Thomas n'est pas encore au courant.

-Oh.

-Mais, Sam en voudrait aussi. Il souhaite mener une vie tranquille et ne compte pas te suivre dans la chasse. Comprends-le, ajouta le blond, Depuis ses quatorze ans, il n'a fait que fuir à travers tous le pays pour échapper à votre déception, ainsi qu'à ceux qui le poursuivaient comme les chasseurs ou les hommes-loups tels que Jack. S'il a entrepris depuis un an de combattre sa destinée, ce n'est que dans l'espoir de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve de tranquillité à tes côtés.

-…

-Juste, réfléchis-y. Connaissant Sam, je sais qu'il est déjà prêt à ne pas te suivre si tu continues de chasser.

-Ça va le tuer.

-Je crois qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Ce sera dur mais… si te sépares de lui, nous trouverons un moyen, Thomas et moi, pour qu'il ne meure pas. Et, tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Tu lui fais du mal, tu m'as dans ta ligne de mire. »

Dean sourit.

« Je suis heureux de constater qu'il était entre de bonnes mains cette année.

-Nous avons fait de notre mieux et puis, nous savions que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu nous aurais poursuivi.

-Je suis désolé.

-De ?

-Au début, j'étais jaloux de Thomas et toi. Parce que vous aviez déjà vécu pas mal d'années avec lui, du moins pour Tom, et qu'une autre s'était également écoulée sans que je ne sois à ses côtés. Vos relations se sont renforcées tandis que j'ai l'impression que la nôtre s'est amenuisée.

-Il n'en est rien, crois-moi. Sam n'a pas cessé une seule fois de penser à toi. Il ne nous le disait pas mais, nous le savions plus ou moins. Et puis, nous en avions confirmation lorsqu'il commençait à boire un peu trop.

-Il n'a jamais su tenir à l'alcool, rigola Dean.

-Oui, dit Marc en marquant une pause, Pour ce qui est de la situation actuelle… attends un peu demain matin et ensuite, va t'expliquer avec lui.

-Et s'il ne me laisse pas lui parler ?

-Je l'attacherai. »

L'aîné des Winchester rigola. Son ami lui sourit avant de se coucher correctement.

« Allez, maintenant, tu dors.

-Merci.

-De rien. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

* * *

**A new end... **

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Sam qui fait un beau concours d'alcool mais bon...**

**il a ses raisons. ;-)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**

**Un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Le bouton vert en bas ne mord pas. XD**

**Bisous et à bientôt. **

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien, pas comme moi qui ait le moral à sec. Je suis une idiote, crétine, stupide... bref. Je me suis dit qu'en sachant que peut-être ce chapitre vous plairait,

ça me remonterait un peu le moral... =_=

Je tiens à remercier vivement mes fidèles reviewers : **Lily Jolie, Fredee, Madoka83 **et **Aniyaoi**. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais ne m'envoie plus d'alertes pour rien.

Je suis désespérée par ça et tous les soucis de la vie. En réponse à vos gentilles reviews :

-**Lily Jolie **: Oui, je pense également que Marc et Tom en ont légèrement marre des disputes entre les frérots. . Mais, ils vont arriver à se parler nos petiots. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Plein de bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fredee **: Mais... mais... tu ne peux pas me le piquer. . Un petit peu d'alcool ne peut pas faire de mal. La preuve. Je bois toujours cul sec et de temps en temps dans l'année, c'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas tous mes neurones et que je ne me porte pas bien. Na ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça t'ait plu ;-) Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Madoka83 **: Mieux vaut tard que jamais MDR Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Allez, les frérots vont avoir un joli face à face. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Aniyaoi **: J'aime être sadique avec Sammy. C'est mon gros défaut. =_= MDR, d'habitude, on me dit pas qu'on aime John. Moi, je l'aimais bien... jusqu'à la saison 4. Là, ça a été la chute fatale de ce perso dans mon estime. MDR Et... je ne suis pas en vacances. Je ne le suis qu'à partir de vendredi soir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte d'y être car j'ai des pulsions meurtrières qui s'entrechoquent avec une énorme envie de pleurer . Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Quatorzième chapitre**

Lorsque Marc se réveilla, il s'aperçut que le soleil s'était déjà levé. Il découvrit sur sa droite son ami en train de dormir profondément et il sourit légèrement à cette vue. Puis, alors qu'il se redressait, il se rappela d'une chose.

« Merde. »

Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la tente pour y trouver la moitié du clan au moins en train de déjeuner. Il rejoignit Peter qui s'y trouvait également.

« Bonjour, lui fit ce dernier.

-Pardon, Peter. J'ai oublié de prendre mon tour de garde. Je ne me suis pas réveillé et tu n'es pas venu non plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Sam t'a remplacé.

-…

-Et, il s'est déjà fait engueuler. Une première fois par moi, la seconde par Thomas.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ton copain est de garde et le chef est parti avec Jim en ville pour nous rapprovisionner.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux bonnes heures. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir.

-Merci. »

Il rejoignit son amant qui était installé contre un arbre.

« Salut.

-Bonjour, lui répondit le brun en lui attrapant la main pour qu'il se baisse, Bien dormi ?

-Très, même si tu m'as manqué. »

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Le blond s'assit entre ses jambes, au creux de ses bras.

« Il parait que Sam a pris le tour de garde ?

-Ouais.

-Il n'a pas la gueule de bois ?

-Si. Et pas qu'un peu. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour réussir à renvoyer Peter de son poste de garde. Ce gamin me désespère. »

Marc rigola quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivi de rires. Ils attendirent deux minutes de plus avant que n'apparaissent et ne se postent devant eux. Sam avait quelques cernes qui décoraient ses yeux, et à la manière dont ils étaient plissés, cela ne laissait aucun doute sur son mal de tête fracassant.

« Quelle est cette envie soudaine d'accompagner Jim pour les courses ? s'enquit le blond.

-J'avais envie d'y aller, c'est tout.

-À d'autres, Sammy. Nous savons tous les deux que tu mens.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de quitter un peu le camp pour marcher. Et puis, j'avais besoin de cachets. On en a pris aussi pour les autres.

-On t'a pourtant déjà dit que tu ne tenais pas à l'alcool, lui rappela Marc.

-Je sais… Mais, j'ai quand même battu Tylor.

-Coup de chance.

-Jaloux.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-C'est ça et…

-Tu lui as acheté des sucreries ? demanda Thomas au pasteur, coupant court à la discussion. »

Le sourire qu'il eut leur donna la réponse. Mais, Sam attrapa le sac qui contenait les bonbons et s'enfuit en direction de la tente où dormait son frère.

« Sam, reviens ici. On avait dit non aux sucreries, cria Marc en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant, sous ses rires et ceux de Jim. »

Au son du tintamarre, Dean se réveilla et lorsqu'il vit son frère lui sauter dans les bras, il ne put que se sentir perdu.

« Dean, aide-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Sam, passe-les-moi.

-Non. Dean, ne le laisse pas les prendre.

-Attendez, stop, hurla le concerné, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Il veut me prendre mes bonbons. »

Il le lui avait dit avec son fameux regard auquel il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et, il eut énormément de mal à ne pas l'embrasser dans l'immédiat.

« Tes bonbons ?

-Il s'empiffre de ces cochonneries à une telle vitesse qu'il est déjà tombé malade la dernière fois, expliqua Marc, Nous avons réussi à l'en empêcher depuis quelques mois et Jim lui en a acheté ce matin.

-Au moins, il est gentil, lui, râla Sam.

-Nous aussi. Nous pensons à ta santé.

-C'est ça.

-C'est bon, Marc. Je ferai attention qu'il ne dévore pas la boîte trop rapidement. »

Leur ami resta quelques secondes à l'ouverture avant de soupirer alors que le cadet eut un cri de victoire. Il sortit du sachet, une boite remplie de bonbons ainsi que deux autres paquets.

« Tout ça ? s'étonna Marc, exprimant également la pensée de Dean, T'as pas intérêt à tomber malade ou je te jure que tu n'en auras plus.

-Mais oui. J'ai compris la leçon. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant le sac, Ce sont des vivres pour le camp.

-Toi…

-Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Allez, oust. Je voudrais déguster mes trésors. Et, je m'empiffre pas, je sais. »

Après un dernier regard significatif à l'aîné, Marc partit. Sam s'écarta légèrement de son frère et commença à ouvrir la boite avant d'engloutir l'une de ses confiseries. Dean rigola quand il le vit fermer les yeux pour en apprécier le gout.

« Quoi ? lui demanda son amant, les sourcils froncés.

-Rien. »

L'aîné abaissa la tête, une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Est-ce que son frère n'était venu le rejoindre pour simplement sauver ses friandises ? Celui-ci s'aperçut de son trouble et laissa sa gourmandise de côté pour s'expliquer avec lui.

« Dean… »

L'appelé le dévisagea, sans dire un mot.

« Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. Je n'aurai pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. C'est normal après tout que tu sois étonné par ce que j'ai dans mon corps et puis… tu peux te poser des questions également et…

-Sammy… C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'ai rien dit pour te réconforter. Tout le clan l'a fait sauf nous, sauf moi. Je ne suis pas digne de vivre avec toi.

-Pour moi, si, réfuta son petit-frère, Et puis, tu as été surpris, c'est normal.

-Oui, mais, je ne me suis jamais dit que tu étais responsable de la mort de Maman ou que tu étais mauvais avec ce sang de démon. Je t'ai pratiquement élevé et je te connais surement mieux que tu ne le saches toi-même. Je n'aurai pas dû hésiter et j'aurai dû te dire que… »

Sam ne le laissa pas finir en posant son index sur ses lèvres, puis, il attrapa un bonbon en forme de langue de chat dont il mit une moitié dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, Dean attrapa l'autre bout et le mangea rapidement afin d'atteindre les lèvres de son cadet. Celui-ci se coucha sur le dos tout en passant ses mains derrière la tête de son aîné afin de l'approcher de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, rigolèrent de temps à autre et mangèrent des sucreries, allongés dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

**Rassurés ? Eh oui, ils se sont parlés et tout va pour le mieux pour le moment XD**

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? **

**Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour vous exprimer.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Le prochain rapidement.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je suis encore désolée pour le retard et pour m'excuser, je vais mettre deux chapitre aujourd'hui. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers: **Lily Jolie, Fredee, Aniyaoi **et **Madoka 83**. Vraiment merci à vous.

J'espère réellement que cette suite vous plaira ;-)

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et place à la lecture.

* * *

**Quinzième chapitre**

Le début de la journée s'était bien déroulée si ce n'était que Sam avait évité le plus possible son père. Ce dernier, après une énième tentative avant de diner, avait décidé d'abandonner et d'attendre que son dernier-né ne vienne le voir de lui-même. À présent, tout le clan était en train de manger, toujours avec autant d'entrain que les jours précédents. La gueule de bois avait fini en grande majorité par s'estomper.  
Tout allait bien. Mais, cette joie ne pouvait durer. Alors que les discussions devenaient de plus en plus bruyantes, Sam se leva brusquement, faisant tomber son assiette. La soudaineté de ce geste surprit le clan qui se tut.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-Ils arrivent, s'écria le concerné, Ils vont bientôt débarquer. Bande de salops. »

Et sans prévenir, il se transforma et courut en-dehors du camp. Tous commencèrent à se lever et se changer à leur tour, mais, Thomas hurla :

« Vous restez-là. »

Plus aucun mouvement ne fut fait.

« On vous a appris la façon dont il fallait se comporter en cas d'attaque au camp. Suivez-les. Marshall et Paul, vous amenez Jim, John, Bobby et Dean en sécurité. Peter, tu prends un groupe et vous allez à votre poste. Marc… »

Son amant se transforma en loup et partit en compagnie d'autres de ses semblables du côté du lac, comme prévu.

« Les autres, vous restez avec moi, continua Thomas, Nous devons les contenir du mieux que nous pouvons avant de les mener au lac, où nous attendrons Marc et son équipe. Peter et les autres nous rejoindront ensuite pour porter le coup final. »

Marshall et Paul s'avancèrent vers les chasseurs qui s'apprêtaient à les suivre, munis de leurs armes. Mais, Dean ne comptait pas accompagner et il le fit savoir.

« Dean, je te demande pas ton avis. Tu fais ce qui a été dit.

-Je reste là. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous battre seuls.

-Et, tu crois que tu vas faire quoi en restant avec nous ? Nous gêner. Nous ne pourrons pas assurer ta sécurité et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Sam s'en voudra. Est-ce que tu veux lui infliger ça ? Alors, tu les suis. Dépêche-toi. »

Contre ses arguments, l'aîné des Winchester n'eut pas d'autres choix et il se mit en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs ennemis arrivaient droit sur eux, mais, aucune trace de Sam. Tout en priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, Tom se transforma.

Un choc violent eut lieu lorsque les deux partis se rencontrèrent. Les coups fusèrent aussitôt, les esquives suivirent. Les hommes-loups, des deux côtés, furent blessés, quelques-uns même tombèrent à terre, morts. Thomas en tua trois et s'apprêtait à en attaquer un quatrième quand il se stoppa quelques instants pour regarder aux alentours. Il ne vit aucune trace de Sam et encore moins d'Eric. Comprenant qu'ils devaient s'affronter, il s'engagea de nouveau dans la bataille.

Comme prévu, ils les continrent pendant près de cinq minutes avant de se replier sur le lac, de l'autre côté de l'endroit où ils se rendaient habituellement. Leurs adversaires les poursuivirent, croyant que la victoire était à portée de main. Seulement, arrivés à l'étendue d'eau, ils se firent surprendre par Marc et ses coéquipiers. Alors qu'ils allaient se replier, voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus en surnombre comme à leur arrivée, le reste du clan débarqua. Un nouveau combat eut lieu pendant lequel les hommes de main d'Eric n'abandonnèrent sous aucun prétexte. Au contraire, leur folie meurtrière s'était comme réveillée en voyant qu'ils étaient en effectifs réduits. Marc, en voyant l'un des siens tomber sur le sol, mort, grogna et sauta sur son ennemi. Il le mordit et l'assaillit de coups de pattes avant de lui briser le cou. Bizarrement, après ça, leurs adversaires encore en vie prirent la fuite.

Marc redevint humain, suivi des autres du clan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils ont pris la fuite ? demanda Peter.

-Je sais pas…

-Surement parce que celui que tu as tué est le second d'Eric, remarqua Tylor en s'accroupissant auprès du loup fraichement tué. »

Le blond s'en ficha et détailla la zone de combat. Des corps jonchaient le sol à quelques endroits. Les hommes-loups firent un tour rapide des cadavres avant que Sam ne les rejoigne, sous forme de loup. Arrivé auprès d'eux, il se transforma en humain.

« Sam… »

L'appelé jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son clan avant de s'avancer vers ses amis qui le détaillaient. Il avait quelques égratignures un peu partout sur le corps et était essoufflé.

« Combien ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Sept : Wade, Isaac, Bruce, Harley, Carl, Allan et Logan, lui répondit Tom. »

Le cadet des Winchester serra ses dents et ses poings. Marc allait lui demandait ce qu'il en avait été pour lui quand un de leurs amis, Lucas, s'exclama :

« Certains ont besoin de soins et de sang.

-On va s'en occuper, fit Sam en se passant une main sur le visage, Ceux qui le peuvent, aidez à transporter les blessés au camp. »

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu pour se masser les tempes.

« _Sam, quelque chose ne va pas_, lui dit son loup.

-Oui… je sais pas ce que c'est.

-_Ce n'est pas une douleur physique, c'est plus que ça._

-Dean. »

Peter, s'apercevant que le jeune homme se tenait les tempes, s'approcha de lui.

« Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?

-Non… je dois partir. Je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Marc.

-Vous vous occupez de ramener les blessés au camp, je reviens. »

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, il se transforma pour courir en direction de l'endroit où devait se trouver sa famille. Il mit un bon quart d'heure avant de l'atteindre mais n'y trouva personne. S'inquiétant, il prit le chemin vers le camp mais s'arrêta quand il découvrit du sang à une dizaine de mètres un peu plus bas.

Continuant sur cette voie, il trouva ceux qu'il cherchait. Bobby, Jim et Paul s'affairaient à soigner une personne qui était couchée sur le sol. Sam se changea de nouveau et vint s'accroupir à leurs côtés. Marshall était dans un sale état, du sang s'écoulant en grande quantité depuis sa blessure au torse. Le pasteur exerçait une pression dessus tandis que les deux autres construisaient une atèle pour sa jambe gauche qui semblait brisée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il en défaisant sa chemise pour en faire des bandages.

-Deux hommes d'Eric nous ont suivi, lui répondit Paul, Nous avons été pris par surprise. Et nous…

-Où sont Papa et Dean ? s'affola Sam. »

Le silence qui suivit la demande et la mine dépitée de ses amis le firent pâlir considérablement.

« Non… ils…

-Dean s'est interposé entre l'un des loups et Marshall quand il s'est fait attaqué, commença Jim, Mais, il a été vite assommé par l'un des coups qu'il lui a donné. Ton père a voulu à son tour les protéger mais… il a reçu un mauvais coup à l'arrière de la nuque et il en est mort sur le coup.

-Nous avons réussi à en tuer un mais, on ne sait pas pourquoi, l'autre est parti avec le corps de ton frère, poursuivit Bobby, Il n'est pas mort puisque je l'ai vu faire un mouvement avant qu'il ne le prenne.

-…

-Sam ? s'inquiéta Paul.

-Ramenons Marshall au camp, déclara froidement Sam en terminant le bandage autour du torse, Je lui ferai une transfusion là-bas. Où est le corps de Papa ?

-Je vais t'y conduire, lui répondit son oncle pasteur. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent quelque peu et à une vingtaine de mètres de là, apparut le corps de John. Une blessure béante à l'arrière du dos s'étendant jusqu'à la nuque. Sam ne montra aucune larme et avec l'aide de son ami, il parvint à le placer sur son dos. Ils retournèrent auprès des autres qui avaient terminé l'atèle. Paul se transforma et sur son dos, ils placèrent le corps du mort. Sam prit Marshall en charge, dans ses bras, en veillant à ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

Ils ne rejoignirent les autres qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Aussitôt, le blessé fut installé près du feu afin de le réchauffer et de mieux le soigner. À la vue du corps sans vie de John, plusieurs hommes-loups observèrent son fils, croyant y déceler une quelconque peine ou douleur. Il n'en était rien. Tout ce qui régnait dans ses yeux et son visage, était une haine absolue envers Eric et son clan.

« Où est Dean ? s'alarma Marc.

-Surement au camp d'Eric à l'heure qu'il est.

-Comment ça ? Jim, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? exigea Thomas.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, s'énerva Sam, Il y a plus important à faire. Où sont les bandes ? Et amenez également plusieurs tuyaux et aiguilles pour faire les transfusions pour ceux qui en ont besoin. »

Surpris par le ton employé, tous s'exécutèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef du clan effectuait le même rituel sur Marshall qu'il avait réalisé avec Marc. Une bonne demi-heure passa avant qu'il ne stoppe la transfusion et qu'il la recommence avec un autre. Six personnes avaient un besoin réel de sang et il fallut deux heures de plus avant que Jim ne déclare :

« C'est bon, Sam. Ils en ont eu assez. »

Mais, à vrai dire, le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Ce fut Bobby qui retira les aiguilles de chaque bras et Marc qui leur fit un bandage. Comme si cela l'avait réveillé, Sam regarda faire son ami et demanda :

« Tout le monde est soigné ?

-Oui. Il manque plus que toi.

-Je n'ai rien.

-Sam, je te laisse pas le choix.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Te jeter dans le camp adverse et tuer tous ceux que tu peux avant de mourir sous les yeux de Dean ? Est-ce que cela va servir à quelque chose ?

-Ils vont le tuer si je n'y vais pas.

-Ils ne le feront pas. Le blesser, surement. Mais, ils n'iront pas jusqu'à le tuer.

-Et, tu crois que je vais rester là à attendre que…

-Non. Nous allons te soigner et attendre que la nuit tombe. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que nous les attaquons aussi tôt.

-D'ici là, Dean a le temps d'y passer.

-Ce n'est pas leur but. S'ils l'ont pris avec eux, c'est qu'ils savaient qu'il était lié à toi.

-Comment cela ?

-Sam, réfléchis. En prenant Dean avec eux, ils se doutaient que tu irais le récupérer dans l'immédiat ou bien qu'ils pouvaient faire pression contre toi.

-Mais… ils n'étaient pas au courant pour lui.

-Ils ont senti ton odeur sur lui, répondit Thomas.

-Oui. Surement la dernière fois quand nous avons été confrontés à eux.

-Il est en danger par ma faute ? marmonna le jeune homme en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, Et papa est mort à cause de moi ?

-Sam, tu n'es responsable de rien, contesta Paul, Nous aurions dû mieux les défendre. Nous… nous avons manqué à notre devoir et pourtant, nous avions suivi ce que tu nous avais dit. Mais, nous n'étions pas assez forts et maintenant, John est mort et… »

Des larmes coulaient du visage du plus jeune de la meute. Peter s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur ses cheveux.

« On se calme. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Tout le monde a fait de son mieux et de toute façon, nous savions à quoi nous attendre en venant ici.»

Sam acquiesça avant de se diriger vers Paul et le prendre dans ses bras. Il le sentit attraper son tee-shirt et pleurer de tout son soul contre lui. Les autres sourirent légèrement. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'avait dû traverser le jeune homme. Etant orphelin depuis quelques mois, il n'avait jusque là participer à aucun combat. Bien qu'il avait perdu ses parents de manière atroce par l'un des clans réfractaires, Peter et Sam avaient veillé à ce qu'ils ne voient pas les corps déchiquetés et le jeune Winchester l'avait pris sous son aile. Par conséquent, c'était une première pour lui de voir une personne qu'il appréciait mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son ami se faire blesser sérieusement et un autre se faire enlever. Pour une première bataille, ce n'était pas joyeux et encore moins glorieux. Mais, tous étaient passés par là.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? **

**La suite arrive de suite...**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seizième chapitre**

Le cadet des Winchester lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant :

« Ssssh, c'est fini, Paul. Tu ne crains plus rien. C'est fini.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna l'intéressé entre ses sanglots, Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave. C'est fini. »

Il eut un regard vers Peter.

« Tu peux amener Marshall jusqu'à sa tente, s'il-te-plait ? »

Il s'exécuta en douceur avec l'aide de Bobby. Thomas demanda à ce qu'on l'aide à transporter les blessés jusqu'à leur tente respective. Une fois que ce fut fait, Sam donna une petite tape à Paul.

« Allez, viens. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

-Et pour Dean ?

-Je m'en occupe.

-Je veux aider, s'il-te-plait.

-Paul…

-Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs.

-Il n'y a pas de faute à réparer, Paul. Comme Peter l'a dit, personne n'est responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

-Je veux quand même venir, geignit-il en s'accrochant à sa manche.

-Tu ne viendras pas, lui ordonna Sam, Je veux que tu restes là et que tu veilles sur les blessés.

-Mais…

-Je ne sais pas qui viendra avec moi. Mais, je veux quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolue et qui est en bonne forme pour protéger le camp. T'en sens-tu capable ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Evidemment. Seulement, pour cela, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme. Donc, tu vas aller te reposer jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.»

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Le plus jeune essuya ses larmes et se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa tente. Sam attendit d'être certain qu'il se soit endormi et que Marshall l'était également avant d'en ressortir.

Profitant du fait que ses amis étaient occupés à placer les blessés à l'abri, il passa devant le feu, attrapa un seau et partit. Il atteignit le lac quelques minutes plus tard et remplit l'objet d'eau. Une fois fait, il revint au camp où il s'assit aux côtés du corps de son père. Il entreprit de nettoyer sa blessure au dos. Il s'y prenait avec délicatesse, comme s'il pouvait encore lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il n'avait subi.

« _Sam, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
_  
-Je n'aurai pas dû les laisser. Je suis parti combattre Eric et voilà où ça nous a mené.

-_Tu pensais pouvoir les retenir et s'il ne t'était pas tombé dessus, tu aurais pu en tuer quelques-uns. Tu as bien fait._

-Il est beau le résultat…

-_Ils savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient y perdre en te suivant. Et, ceux qui sont encore là n'ont en rien perdu de leur loyauté envers toi. Il suffit de voir Paul pour le comprendre._

-Je sais. »

Il retira la veste déchirée du défunt puis, son tee-shirt.

« Sam ? »

L'appelé tourna la tête vers Bobby qui vint maintenir le corps de son ami.

« Merci, chuchota son neveu.

-Je suis désolé.

-De ?

-De ne pas avoir empêché ces monstres de prendre ton frère, de ne pas avoir pu protéger John et Marshall et … de ne pas pouvoir retirer cette peine que tu n'oses pas montrer. »

Sam baissa son visage. Doucement, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Ses épaules tressautèrent alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Une main calleuse vint lui frotter le dos.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, Sam. Personne ne t'en voudra. »

Le concerné s'approcha de son oncle et enfouit sa tête dans sa veste.

« Je lui ai pas dit…. Je lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais… Que je m'excusais pour tout… et que je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir pensé que… j'étais responsable de la mort de …maman… Je lui ai pas dit…

-Il le savait, Sammy. Et, il ne t'en veut pas non plus, j'en suis certain.

-J'ai pas pu… »

Le vieux chasseur avait les larmes aux yeux d'entendre la voix chevrotante du jeune homme. Il continua de réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait son neveu, qu'il savait, aurait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam s'écarta de lui en essuyant ses larmes.

« Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, gamin. Allez, passe-moi ça que je le fasse.

-Non, c'est bon. Je veux le faire. Je lui dois au moins ça. »

Bobby soupira mais aida son neveu à nettoyer son père. Quand ils eurent fini, Sam recouvrit le cadavre d'un drap blanc. Il s'occupa ensuite des autres corps, avec l'aide d'autres hommes-loups.

« Nous les brulerons demain, déclara le cadet des Winchester à la fin de leur tâche.

-Il vaudrait mieux le faire ce soir.

-La moitié du clan ne peut pas assister à la cérémonie. Je ne veux pas les priver d'un dernier au revoir. Nous attendrons demain.

-Mais, le clan d'Eric se doutera de quelque chose s'ils ne voient pas une épaisse fumée de là où ils sont.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous allons rassembler du bois en grande quantité pour les leurrer. »

Tous se mirent au travail. Peter et Thomas partirent chasser quelques bêtes afin de remplacer les corps qu'ils étaient censés enflammer. Marc retint Sam qui comptait partir aider.

« Quoi ?

-Tu viens avec moi.

-Mais…

-Tu dois te faire soigner. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien, je n'en crois pas un mot. »

Le plus jeune se laissa entrainer jusqu'à Jim qui rangeait le matériel de soin. Il releva la tête vers eux.

« On en a oublié un ? interrogea le pasteur, en souriant légèrement.

-Oui. Il tentait d'y échapper. »

Marc obligea son ami à s'asseoir.

« Où es-tu blessé ? lui demanda Jim, d'une voix douce. »

Sam ôta son tee-shirt noir, en grimaçant, laissant apparaitre deux énormes balafres sur son épaule gauche. Du sang continuait d'y couler, en quantité bien moindre par rapport à la perte qu'il avait dû subir au départ. Son oncle commença à les lui bander.

« Avec tout le sang que tu as donné, tu pensais pouvoir tenir combien de temps encore ?

-Je vais bien, Marc. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-C'est normal que je me fasse du souci. Tu ne fais pas attention à ta santé.

-Je préfèrerai que tu t'occupes des autres, de Tom et de toi. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un fardeau ou un gamin qui ne sait rien faire de correct pour vous tous.

-Tu n'as que dix-neuf ans, Sam, déclara le plus vieux des trois, Il est normal que tu agisses encore comme un enfant. Mais… personne ne te le reproche et ne compte le faire. Tu es un être humain avant toute chose et chacun sait que tu ne peux pas être qu'un chef sans désirs personnels ou sentiments.

-Jim a raison, Sam. Et puis, nous savons tous que tu fais de ton mieux. S'ils t'ont tous suivi, c'est bien parce qu'ils t'apprécient tel que tu es. Et, au risque de me répéter, tu n'es un fardeau pour personne. Compris ? »

Le plus jeune rigola alors que Marc lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Jim les regarda se taper gentiment, en souriant. Pendant la légère dispute, les autres revinrent au camp. Sam remit son tee-shirt, après avoir remercié son ami, et dirigea les opérations. Cependant, ils attendirent que la nuit tombe pour le faire démarrer.

« Jim, Bobby, vous restez là. Pareil pour Paul, Neil, Owen, Ray et Simon. J'ai besoin de vous pour veiller sur les blessés. Les autres, vous viendrez avec moi si vous le souhaitez.

-Comment ça si nous le souhaitons ?

-Je ne vous y oblige en rien. Je comprendrai que certains ne veulent pas risquer de perdre la vie, surtout après ce qu'ils ont vu et vécu ce matin.

-Nous viendrons, déclara Trent, Il est hors de question que nous vous laissons, Marc, Thomas et toi les affronter, seuls. Et puis, nous comptons venger nos amis. »

Le chef acquiesça doucement et après un dernier coup d'œil à sa famille, il se transforma. Le reste de la meute en fit autant avant de le suivre à travers le bois. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils commencèrent à entendre des rires au milieu de cris. Les loups avancèrent prudemment, puis, rampèrent les derniers mètres. La scène se présenta alors à eux.

Dean était au milieu du camp, en position de combat. En face de lui, se trouvait un homme-loup. Celui-ci sourit et fonça vers le jeune chasseur qui esquiva la première fois, mais pas la seconde. Son adversaire l'attrapa par le bras gauche et le lui brisa. L'aîné des Winchester ne put s'empêcher d'hurler en s'effondrant au sol.

Son frère, qui l'observait depuis le haut de la corniche, ne put s'empêcher de grogner et s'apprêtait à attaquer quand Marc se plaça légèrement devant lui. Sam montra des dents pour lui signifier de s'écarter mais, Thomas vint à sa rescousse.

« Sam, calme-toi, lui intima son loup, Attends qu'ils ne soient pas sur leur garde. »

Le concerné grogna avant de se réinstaller au sol, les yeux fixés sur son aîné. Ils durent attendre vingt minutes supplémentaires durant lesquelles ils continuèrent de maltraiter Dean, le mordant et le battant à chaque fois. Egalement, le clan d'Eric constata l'énorme nuage de fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Et, Sam remarqua qu'il n'en avait pas été de même pour eux et que les cadavres de leurs semblables devaient encore trainer autour du lac.

_Bande de connards. _

Ivres, ils étaient pour la grande majorité écroulés sur le sol. Soudain, Eric s'approcha du chasseur qui gisait au sol, se tenant son bras cassé. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui murmura quelques paroles qui ne semblaient pas plaire à l'intéressé, qui se débattit pour tenter de le frapper. Voyant que son ennemi était prêt à lui asséner un coup, Sam n'attendit pas plus et sauta la corniche pour atterrir au milieu de ses opposants. Rapidement, il arriva devant Eric qui jeta son frère au loin avant de se transformer. Les deux animaux se rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre et roulèrent sur quelques mètres.

Les compagnons de Sam, en le voyant faire, le suivirent et commencèrent à abattre leurs adversaires, qui pour la plupart ne pouvaient plus se défendre en vue de l'alcool ingurgité. Quelques combats eurent cependant lieu provoquant des blessures plus ou moins sévères chez les attaquants. Entre temps, Eric assena un grand coup de patte qui assomma à moitié Sam. Marc, voyant que son "petit-frère" était en difficultés, sauta sur le dos d'Eric et le mordit à la veine jugulaire. Aussitôt, du sang jaillit mais le chef du clan ne se laissa pas faire et le mordit à son tour sa patte droite avant de l'éjecter un peu plus loin. Thomas n'apprécia pas ce geste et se plaça entre son amant et son ennemi.

Sam reprit le dessus et vint en aide à son ami. Au moment où Eric s'apprêtait à charger le brun, le cadet vint le pousser sur son flanc droit, les faisant de nouveau rouler. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit et le mordit violemment partout dans le cou. Ils redevinrent tous deux humains, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le chef du clan ennemi était mort tandis que le second continuait de le cogner.

Soudain, deux bras le retinrent et il fut éloigné du corps. Thomas attendit quelques instants qu'il soit calmé avant de le lâcher. Ils se tournèrent vers le reste de la meute et découvrirent que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avec Eric, le dernier clan dissident était tombé. Il n'en restait aucun survivant. Sam était enfin arrivé à son but. Il n'y fit pas tellement attention, se préoccupant plutôt de son frère, qui se trouvait debout, soutenu par Marc et un autre homme-loup.

Le cadet des Winchester se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure mais ne fit aucun pas vers lui. Au contraire, il partit aider un blessé et déclara :

« C'est fini. Nous rentrons au camp. »

Thomas vint aux côtés de Dean et remplaça son compère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Tu comprendras quand nous serons au camp, lui expliqua Marc. »

La meute se mit en route, Sam en tête. Arrivés bien plus tard à leur chez-eux provisoire, ils furent accueillis par ceux qui s'y trouvaient et notamment les blessés. Ceux-ci vinrent les aider à soutenir leurs semblables.  
Une fois tous assis autour du feu, en train de se soigner mutuellement, Paul demanda :

« C'est fini ?

-Oui, fit Peter lentement, Définitivement terminé. Ils sont tous morts. »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent tandis que Dean, qui se faisait panser par Jim, chercha des yeux son cadet. Mais, il ne trouva pas non plus Marc et Thomas.

« Si c'est Sam que tu cherches, il n'est pas là.

-Où…

-Surement en train de préparer la cérémonie.

-Quelle cérémonie ? »

Seul le regard attristé du pasteur lui répondit. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas encore vu une personne et en parcourant la foule, il comprit alors la réaction qu'avait eu son petit-frère.

* * *

**Et oui... Dean a eu beaucoup de chance XD**

**Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin. Deux chapitres encore et ce sera définitivement terminé.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu les deux chapitres et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir.**

**Merci à vous.**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite et fin.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir tout le monde,

voici l'avant-dernier chapitre et le dernier va suivre d'ici quelques minutes ^^

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews aux précédents chapitres, c'est-à-dire : **Aniyaoi, Lily Jolie, Jujulacelte** et **Fredee**. Merci.

En réponse à vos commentaires :

-**Aniyaoi **: MDR Ben, je voulais faire mourir John, pour une fois. Donc, pas le choix. XD Désolée, je ne savais pas que ton père s'appelait Eric PTDR Je suis contente que les deux chapitres t'aient plu et j'espère que les deux derniers te feront autant plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-**Lily Jolie **: Ouais, j'ai pas trop fait souffrir Sam dans cette fic. =_= Et, je dois dire que Dean non plus ne souffre pas tant que ça. XD Mais, bon... Fallait bien essayer un moment ou l'autre. Tout le monde a pleuré ou quoi ? 0.O Je pensais pas qu'il marquerait autant ce chapitre avec la mort de John XD Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé. Gros bisous et à bientôt .

-**Jujulacelte **: Ben, voici les deux derniers chapitres. A toi de poster maintenant les tiens PTDR Et oui... John est bel et bien mort. J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont ^^

-**Fredee **: Oui, j'avais prévenu que Sam ne souffrirait pas beaucoup dans cette fic car je voulais changer un peu. Mais, en fin de compte, je ne suis pas faite pour torturer Dean. XD Fallait bien essayer quand même. Je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu. Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dix-septième chapitre**

Tous étaient rassemblés autour des huit corps sans vie, emmitouflés dans des draps et étendus sur les branches de bois. Les chasseurs avaient rajouté du sel, comme il était coutume de faire afin de leur permettre de reposer en paix. Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever, donnant au ciel une couleur rosée. Sam s'approcha de ceux qui appartinrent jadis à sa famille, une torche en main.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici et je voulais tellement vous garder protégés, mais, je n'ai pas réussi. Je vous demande de me pardonner. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre, les larmes dévalant son visage.

« Et, je tenais à vous remercier. Merci de m'avoir aidé dans ma tâche et de nous avoir permis d'arriver là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Nous y sommes arrivés et c'est grâce à vous. »

Il réduisit l'espace entre eux et abaissa sa torche qui vint enflammer dans l'immédiat le bois. Il recula et rejoignit ses amis qui lui pressèrent l'épaule. Aucune personne ne prononça un mot malgré l'odeur de chair qui se dégageait du bûcher, et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Une fois les dernières flammes éteintes, ils rejoignirent le centre du camp, hormis Sam, qui ne voulut bouger.

« Viens, lui intima Thomas, C'est fini.

-Non, je veux faire quelque chose avant.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Marc, inquiet.

-Même s'ils étaient nos ennemis, ils restent avant tout des congénères. »

Ses deux amis lui sourirent puis, ensemble, ils partirent en direction du lac, sans que personne ne les voient. Ils firent un bucher semblable à celui effectué quelques minutes plus tôt, sauf que Sam ne formula que quelques mots : « Reposez en paix. ». Ils se dirigèrent ensuite au campement d'Eric où ils refirent la même manœuvre, bien malgré eux cette fois-ci. Car, si pour les premiers, le plus jeune avait eu pitié de voir combien son ennemi n'avait aucune estime pour ceux qu'il dirigeait, pour eux, il ne ressentait que du dégoût, sans doute en raison de ce qu'ils avaient infligé à son aîné.

Une heure plus tard, ils revenaient auprès des leurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Jim, avec une voix d'où transparaissait son inquiétude.

-Nous avons été nous occuper des corps.

-Oh.

-Je propose qu'on aille se baigner rapidement dans le lac afin de se débarrasser de toute cette crasse, clama Peter. »

Cette suggestion fut accueillie par un énorme brouhaha. Certains, pressés, attrapèrent un ou deux vêtements avant de courir vers l'étendue d'eau. D'autres, en particulier les blessés, prirent leur temps.

« Fais attention, Marshall. Ce n'est pas parce que tes blessures se sont refermées que tu ne risques rien, le prévint Jim.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Sam se dirigea vers sa tente où il trouva son frère qui préparait des affaires pour eux deux. Dean avait encore un bandage autour de son cou pour soutenir son bras, un autre autour de sa tête. Sur le reste du corps, le cadet y devinait quelques autres pansements.

« Tiens, lui dit l'aîné en lui tendant un tee-shirt et un pantalon propre.

-Merci. Tu … euh…Tu vas venir te baigner aussi ?

-Me décrasser un peu. Je ne peux pas encore me baigner totalement, ça rouvrirait les blessures. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Un silence suivit à son grand dam. Ne souhaitant pas gêner son aîné, il prit ses vêtements et sortit. Il marchait à grande vitesse vers le lac, ne se retournant pas lorsqu'il entendit son frère l'appeler. Là, il découvrit que tout ceux du clan se trouvaient assis sur des rochers, les pieds dans l'eau. Ils se décrassaient, tout en frissonnant du fait qu'il était encore tôt et que la température ne devait pas être haute.  
Jim et Bobby aidaient les blessés à se nettoyer tandis que Marc et Thomas étaient assis à côté, sur leur rocher habituel, légèrement avancé sur le lac.

« Ah, Sammy, le héla le blond, On se demandait où tu étais passé. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Sam les rejoignit, jeta à leurs côtés ses vêtements propres et plongea dans le lac, entièrement habillé. Le contact avec l'eau froide lui fit du bien et il nagea, sans remonter à la surface, jusqu'au milieu de l'étendue. Là, il reprit son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la rive où il vit Marc s'énerver, il le supposait, contre lui tandis que Thomas l'empêchait de le rejoindre, à cause de ses blessures.

« SAM, JE JURE DE TE TUER SI TU NE REVIENS PAS TOUT DE SUITE ICI. »

Le concerné rigola à la menace de son ami et se mit sur le dos, battant des bras de temps à autre, pour mieux profiter de ce moment de tranquillité. Il fixa le ciel alors qu'une bande d'oiseaux passait. Cette image lui rappela sa famille et plus particulièrement son père. Des larmes coulèrent et il plongea de nouveau, provoquant d'autres cris de colère de son ami. Il resta sous l'eau près de trois minutes quand il sentit une main l'agripper et le remonter.

« Tu veux nous faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? lui dit Thomas.

-Pas particulièrement. Enfin, peut-être pour Marc. Il est devenu plus mère poule que toi.

-Tu nous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, aussi. Allez, dépêche-toi, avant que les autres ne se décident à venir te chercher. »

Sam le fixa quelques secondes.

« Sam ? »

Le plus jeune s'accrocha à son cou et lui dit :

« Tu me ramènes là-bas, s'il-te-plait ?

-Tu peux nager tout seul. Tu es un homme-loup, pas un koala.

-S'il-te-plait, l'implora-t-il. »

Le brun soupira mais lui fit signe de mieux s'installer dans son dos. Sam passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il relâchait un peu sa prise sur son cou afin de ne pas l'étrangler. Thomas les ramena jusqu'à la berge où Peter les aida à sortir de l'eau. Thomas, en simple boxer, remercia son amant qui lui tendit une serviette.

« Toi, s'énerva le blond en se tournant ensuite vers lui, Pour quelle raison à ton avis nous sommes tous restés ici ?

-Parce que vous étiez blessés, lui répondit son vis-à-vis en roulant des yeux.

-Bien. Qu'en est-il de toi ?

-Je vais bien.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt.

-Non.

-Tout de suite. »

Sam recula et s'apprêtait à replonger mais, son camarade l'en empêcha.

« Si tu crois que tu vas y … »

Un gros plouf retentit sous les rires du clan. Marc et Sam remontèrent à la surface. Le premier fusillait du regard le second qui riait à gorge déployée.

« Toi… »

Le blond s'approcha de celui qui l'avait fait tomber à l'eau et tenta de le noyer. Aussitôt, une bataille entre eux deux commença. Thomas, dépité, s'assit sur l'un des rochers. Dean vint le rejoindre une minute plus tard, ses rechanges dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? »

L'aîné quitta des yeux son frère qui venait de monter sur le dos de son adversaire, en rigolant, pour croiser le regard inquiet du brun.

« Oui.

-Tu en es sûr ? »

Dean soupira.

« Il ne veut pas me parler.

-Avec Sam, tu n'as pas plusieurs solutions, Dean. Il faut que tu prennes les devants de toi-même ou tu n'auras jamais les réponses attendues.

-…

-Attends deux minutes et tu pourras lui parler.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras. »

Devant le sourire confiant de Thomas, Dean resta perplexe. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la majorité du clan avait rejoint Sam et Marc dans l'eau, n'écoutant pas les conseils du pasteur. L'aîné des Winchester s'esclaffa en les voyant faire, de vrais gamins. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, son cadet revint auprès d'eux, suivi de son ami.

« Bien joué, les enfants ? les nargua Tom.

-Je suis crevé, lui répondit son amant en se lovant au creux de ses bras.

-Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, sinon, je t'aurai envoyé voir ailleurs, trempé comme tu es.

-Mais, tu encore mouillé, rigola Marc.

-Hormis mon boxer, j'étais sec. »

Le blond leva la tête et son petit-ami l'embrassa sur le front. Les Winchester sourirent en les voyant faire. Puis, Thomas se tourna vers eux et dit :

« Sam, je crois que Dean va avoir besoin de ton aide pour se décrasser. Il vaut mieux pas qu'il bouge son bras. »

Le concerné acquiesça et tendit sa main en direction de son aîné qui l'attrapa. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de l'énorme rocher, afin d'être un peu tranquille. Marc les suivit du regard avant de déclarer :

« Bien joué. Je n'aurai pas mieux fait.

-Que veux-tu ? Il m'a fallu des années pour parvenir à le mener là où je le souhaite. »

Marc sourit avant de se tourner pour placer ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci les entoura de la serviette qu'il portait et l'embrassa, dévorant ses lèvres qu'il adorait. Puis, il bascula en arrière, entrainant son amant avec lui, qui rigola. Ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe, la tête du blond reposant sur le torse du brun. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle et demande :

« Marc ?

-Mmh, marmonna l'appelé les yeux fermés.

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais… je ne sais pas quelle saura ta réponse et à vrai dire, ça m'inquiète. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête. »

Intrigué, son amant releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aurai voulu te le demander en bonne et due forme avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour, mais, je ne veux pas attendre.

-Tom, tu m'inquiètes là.

-Marc, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

L'intéressé écarquilla ses yeux.

« Pardon ?

-Je voulais savoir si…

-Non, j'ai compris. Mais… comment veux-tu que nous nous marions ? Nous sommes deux hommes…

-On demandera au Pasteur Jim. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera comme il dira oui pour qu'on adopte un enfant.

-…

-J'avais très bien compris que si Sam lui avait posé la question au départ, ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour toi. Et, je sais qu'il en veut un également. Dean doit t'en vouloir de lui avoir mis cette idée dans la tête, plaisanta Tom.

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Je veux t'épouser, Thomas.

-Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?»

Marc acquiesça, des larmes de bonheur s'écoulant sur son visage que son amant s'empressa de prendre entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa, en rigolant et son futur mari y répondit.

« Mais, je n'ai pas de bague à te passer au doigt, se lamenta soudainement le brun, Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais dans l'immédiat et que tu me sortirais une …

-Je t'aime, le coupa son compagnon.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre. **

**Le dernier arrive d'ici quelques secondes ... **

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Re-coucou,

Bon, je vous avoue tout de suite que je ne suis pas fière de la fin... Mais, je l'ai faite lire et on m'a dit que ça allait.

Ah si... Il y a eu une critique mais, j'arrivais pas à rajouter quelque chose donc, je l'ai laissé telle quelle.

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers, qui m'ont suivi depuis le début. Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier.

Merci également à ceux/celles qui ont laissé une review, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et, merci aussi aux lecteurs.

J'espère réellement que cette fin vous satisfera.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dix-huitième chapitre**

De l'autre côté du rocher, Sam était en train de passer son tee-shirt trempé sur le dos de son frère. L'eau enlevait le sang et la sueur des dernières heures. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il se posta face à son aîné pour effectuer de nouveau les mêmes gestes. Au moment où il posa sa main sur son torse, Dean la lui prit.

« Sammy… il faut qu'on parle. »

À cette phrase, le cadet releva la tête, son regard bleuté empli de tristesse. Son grand-frère lui caressa la joue, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'aurai dû être avec vous… vous protéger…

-Tu ne pouvais pas être partout. Nous le savions.

-Mais, Papa en est mort. Et… tu aurais pu mourir toi aussi.

-Je ne le suis pas. Quant à Papa, je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas car il ne t'en tiendrait pas pour responsable.

-Il m'a tenu responsable de la mort de Maman…

-Et, il s'en est voulu. Il t'aimait, Sammy. Tu étais son enfant et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de te tenir en-dehors du danger. Il t'aimait tout comme tu l'aimais, même si vous ne vous l'êtes jamais avoués de vive voix.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire. J'ai …

-Sammy…. Sssshhhh, le consola Dean en le ramenant contre son torse, Il le sait. Je suis sûr que la seule chose que Papa veut savoir c'est si tu lui as pardonné pour avoir pensé que tu étais responsable de la mort de Maman.

-Je lui ai pardonné, Dean… Depuis un moment déjà…comme je t'ai pardonné de n'avoir rien dit quand j'ai annoncé pour le sang de démon… »

L'aîné l'embrassa sur son front.

« Alors, tout va bien.

-Tu crois qu'il a retrouvé Maman ?

-Je l'espère, répondit Dean en souriant face au comportement enfantin de son cadet, Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. »

Le plus âgé attendit quelques instants supplémentaires avant d'ajouter :

« Sam… crois-tu que tu pourrais vivre le restant de tes jours à mes côtés dans une maison tranquille pas trop loin des demeures de Jim et Bobby avec un ou deux morpions ? »

Son petit-frère le regarda, surpris.

« Tu veux dire que…

- Je sais que tu en as marre de parcourir tout le pays et à vrai dire, je ne peux que te comprendre. Même si la chasse a permis jusque là de sauver des gens, elle nous a retiré également pas mal de choses. Donc, je préfère en arrêter là. De plus, je ne peux vivre loin de toi. Alors, serais-tu d'accord pour rester à mes côtés et me supporter jusqu'à la fin ? »

Sam lui offrit un sourire éblouissant au milieu de ses larmes.

« Je pense que oui, je pourrai. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux. Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer et ils espéraient qu'elle serait enfin emplie de bonheur et de paix.

**Trois ans plus tard.**

À quelques kilomètres de la sortie de la ville de Bemidji, dans le Minnesota, se trouvaient deux petites demeures. Assez éloignées de l'habitation la plus proche et situées à l'orée de la forêt de Chippewa, elles comportaient un étage et possédaient un jardin commun. Dans celui-ci, trônaient quelques jeux tels qu'une balançoire ou encore un toboggan, ainsi qu'un terrain de basket de taille moyenne avec deux paniers de chaque côté.

Soudain, le volet de la cuisine d'une des deux maisons s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir la terrasse et ce jardin. Sam, âgé à présent de vingt-deux ans, laissa la fenêtre ouverte afin que la chaleur vienne réchauffer la demeure. Il se servit une tasse de café et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de dehors, profitant des rayons du soleil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison voisine dont les volets étaient ouverts pour certains mais aucune agitation n'en provenait.  
Ils doivent encore être en train de dormir.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit des petits pas hésitants résonner à l'intérieur et il sourit quand il entendit une voix l'appeler doucement :

« Papa ?

-Je suis là, répondit-il. »

Aussitôt, les pas se firent précipités et quelques secondes après, une petite fille, âgée de quatre ans, une peluche dans les bras, débarquait sur la terrasse. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et mi-longs, ainsi que des yeux verts.

« Bonjour, s'exclama l'enfant en tendant ses bras vers lui.

-Bonjour, mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. »

Sam l'installa sur ses jambes et lui tendit l'un des croissants qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Elle en mangea un morceau avant de demander :

« Papa et grand-frère dorment encore ?

-Je le crains, oui. »

Elle sourit et déposa son croissant avant de bouger pour signifier qu'elle voulait descendre. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se tourna vers son père et lui dit :

« Tu gardes Loulou ? »

Le cadet des Winchester acquiesça et prit la peluche en forme de loup noir, d'où son nom, un cadeau de Dean. Puis, une fois certaine que Loulou ne risquait rien, elle courut à l'intérieur. Sam sourit et but une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage. Son regard se perdit sur la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. À quelques kilomètres de là, il savait qu'il y avait un lac et il se dit qu'avec le temps qu'il faisait, il irait y faire un tour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'un doux baiser fut déposé sur sa joue.

« Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda le nouvel arrivé.

-Très. Et toi ?

-Mal réveillé. Déjà, j'ai senti un poids plume me sauter dessus puis, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Ayla voulait te réveiller.

-Je sais. Je l'ai remercié puis, je l'ai envoyé en faire de même avec Paul.

-Il va t'en vouloir.

-Ça lui apprendra à me battre au basket. »

Sam rigola et son frère l'embrassa. Puis, des cris retentirent avant que l'objet de leur discussion n'arrive avec dans ses bras Ayla. En deux ans, Paul avait encore grandi, dépassant presque Dean, et s'était musclé. Il avait ses cheveux blonds très court et arborait un large sourire.

« Bonjour tout le monde, déclara-t-il.

-Bonjour, lui répondit Dean, Lâche-la avant qu'elle ne se mette à te mordre.

-C'est toi qui l'a envoyé ?

-Tu me fais mal au cœur, Paul, s'offusqua Dean, Pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ?

-Peut-être parce que tu t'es fait battre au basket.

-Je me suis fait battre que de deux points, protesta l'aîné des Winchester.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu commences à te faire vieux. »

Paul lâcha la petite fille qui vint se rasseoir sur les jambes de Sam qui regardait, amusé, la dispute infantile des deux adultes. Alors qu'il allait intervenir, une autre voix le devança :

« Sérieusement. Il n'est même pas neuf heures et vous êtes déjà en train de vous prendre la tête.

-Ta gueule, Marc, firent les concernés en même temps. »

Le blond rigola tandis que Thomas levait les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier tenait par la main deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. La première, Dayanna, était âgée de six ans, avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux marrons. Le second, Keaton, était âgé de cinq ans, avait des cheveux bruns également mais des yeux verts. Quand ils virent Sam attablé, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, le tirant par sa manche pour qu'il se baisse.

« Bonjour, firent-ils en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Le jeune homme leur répondit avant de les aider à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il leur tendit à chacun un croissant qu'ils s'empressèrent de manger. Thomas ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Entre temps, les trois autres adultes étaient partis sur le terrain de basket, pour une revanche selon le souhait de Dean et sous les railleries de Marc et Paul.

« Ils ont de la chance d'être aussi énergiques que ça, le matin, dit Thomas.

-Dean n'a pas supporté sa défaite d'hier. Tu penses qu'ils seront d'accord pour faire un pique-nique au bord du lac ? tenta Sam.

-Un pique-nique ? répétèrent Ayla et Dayanna.

-Oui. Ça vous dit ?

-On pourra jouer dans l'eau ? s'enquit Keaton.

-Si vous ne vous éloignez pas du bord, je pense que oui.

-On va attendre quand même qu'ils en aient fini avec leur match, proposa Thomas. »

Sam acquiesça avant de les regarder. Trois ans qu'ils n'avaient plus eu à faire avec la chasse. Le lendemain de la demande en mariage de Thomas à Marc, le pasteur les avaient unis devant tout le clan, comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Une heure après, Sam, avec l'accord de son amant, avait proposé à Paul de venir vivre avec eux, n'ayant aucun endroit où aller. Celui-ci avait accepté vivement et l'en avait remercié en pleurant dans ses bras.

À peine deux mois plus tard, ils emménageaient dans ces deux maisons. Dean, Paul et lui dans l'une et, Marc et Thomas dans l'autre. Une semaine après, son aîné lui faisait sa demande et quelques jours avaient suffi pour qu'ils s'unissent sous la bénédiction de Jim. Puis, le mois suivant, Ayla, Keaton et Dayanna arrivaient dans leurs vies. Les enfants alors âgés respectivement d'un, deux et trois ans, venaient d'être confiés au pasteur qui devait les placer dans des familles d'accueil. Il avait alors fait toutes les démarches pour que ce soit eux qui les aient.

Il leur arrivait de temps en temps d'avoir des nouvelles des hommes-loups qui les avaient aidés il y avait de cela trois ans. Des fois, certains venaient leur rendre visite, comme c'était le cas pour Peter, Tylor ou encore Marshall et sa sœur. Ces derniers, en particulier, restaient souvent chez eux, du fait de leur amitié avec Paul. Jim et Bobby continuaient de chasser et quand ils en avaient le temps, faisaient un petit saut chez eux.

Sam sortit de ses pensées par le cri de victoire de son frère qui revenait vers eux, suivi des deux autres.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un coup de chance, hier. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu avais rattrapé mon niveau ?

-C'est ça. Faut croire que même les vieux peuvent produire un effet de surprise.

-Dis-moi, Paul, est-ce que j'entre par hasard dans ta définition des vieux ? demanda Marc.

-Sale morveux. »

Marc l'attrapa par le cou et lui frotta les cheveux, sous les cris de protestation du plus jeune. Dean rigola et tira une chaise près de son mari.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Sam, Je suis entouré de ceux que j'aime. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

L'aîné lui sourit avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser. Tout allait enfin pour le mieux. Une vie de tranquillité et de bonheur comme ils l'avaient désiré depuis si longtemps déjà. Marc et Paul vint les rejoindre à table et commencèrent à déjeuner.

« Papa Marc, on peut aller pique-niquer au bord du lac ? fit Keaton.

-Pique-niquer ?

-C'est une idée de Sam, ajouta Thomas.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond sous les acclamations des enfants.

-Bonne idée, approuva Paul, Peut-être que je pourrai montrer à Dean que sa victoire au basket n'était qu'un coup de chance.

-Pardon ? Dis donc, tu veux vraiment que je te mette ta raclée ?

-Tu peux toujours tenter, le nargua le plus jeune.

-Je te défie à la nage. Tu peux déjà préparer tes mouchoirs pour pleurer. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, sous les rires de Marc et Thomas. Une vie de tranquillité ? Presque. Il allait devoir calmer ces deux-là avant qu'ils ne fassent des compétitions à longueur de journée. Mais, un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré tout. Il avait enfin la vie de famille qu'il souhaitait et cela le remplissait de bonheur.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Voilà la fin non seulement de ce chapitre mais également de la fic. **

**Merci à vous tous de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour donner votre ressenti. **

**Une petite review fait plaisir.**

**Pour la prochaine histoire qui sera publiée, ce ne sera pas un Wincest mais, une fic intitulée "Lorsque réalité et imaginaire se rencontrent". **

**Je l'ai écrite pour un concours du forum Winchesterslair. **

**_Type :_**_ OS  
**Longueur :** Illimitée  
**Personnages obligatoires :** Sam Doe, Dean Doe (LOL)_

**Sujet :** Comme vous le savez sûrement, avant de trouver l'idée d'avoir deux frères dans sa série, un des premiers concepts que Kripke avait proposé à la WB, c'était l'histoire de 2 reporters parcourants les routes d'Amérique et "combattants les démons à la recherche de la vérité". Je vous propose dans ce concours de mettre en place cet univers. Pour mettre un peu de piquant, les deux reporters s'appelleront Sam et Dean (pour les noms de familles, à vous de choisir), et auront les mêmes caractères que nos deux gars de la série, mais ils ne seront pas frères et feront équipe pour la première fois. Il s'agit donc là d'écrire le Pilot, à vous de voir comment vous voulez l'aborder. Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que les deux gars traitent leur première affaire surnaturelle. Sachez bien entendu qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de monstres, donc un comportement de chasseur est impossible.  
Bref, vous avez un maximum de liberté pour ce sujet. C'est à vous de voir !

**Si cela vous intéresse, je la publierai...**

**Encore une fois, merci à vous tous.**

**Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


End file.
